Uncontrollable! Unpredictable! Unstable!
by lulamaemobster
Summary: I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it!
1. Betrayed By An Old Friend

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Betrayed By An Old Friend**

Orochimaru and Kabuto are alerted to a presence trespassing through their territory, they make their way to the entrance and watch from the shadows as a weakened Jiraiya makes his way through the surrounding forest. Upon closer inspection, the find some Leaf Village ANBU hot on his trail. Jiraiya stops to face the ANBU.

Jiraiya: Look, I told her I was sorry.

ANBU #1: It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have made the hokage one of you "research" subjects.

ANBU #2: We have our orders to bring you in under our new laws against sex offenders.

Jiraiya: Look, how 'bout you just tell her…

ANBU #1: Quiet! You can come with us and face the hokage's penalty or resist and pay the ultimate penalty.

Jiraiya: Hey, I've felt Tsunade's penalty before, I'd rather face you guys.

ANBU #3: So be it. Fire Style: Slow Burn.

Jiraiya's rips of his jacket as hit bursts into flames and fails to notice another ANBU who delivers a side kick to the head that sends Jiraiya flying into a nearby tree.

ANBU #1: Earth Style: Dusty Foot Jutsu!

The earth under Jiraiya's feet rises up around his ankle, trapping him. 

ANBU #2: Now we put an end to your pervy ways. Ninja Art: Sunrise Shot.

Before the three ANBU could finish Jiraiya off, they were struck down by Orochimaru and dispersed.

Kabuto: Shadow Clones, it seems.

Orochimaru: Don't tell me that they've finally had it with your lecherous ways in that prudish village.

Orochimaru and Kabuto appear before Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: I won't tell you, but that is what happened.

Orochimaru: Well, tell me this. What are you doing here and why shouldn't I kill you?

Jiraiya: Well, I suppose that since I'm now an enemy of the Leaf Village, we can be friends again.

Orochimaru: Hmm, I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that.

Jiraiya: Come on, after everything we've been through. Man, I've had you over for dinner, fish ramen and this is how you do me? Beside, I've got detailed knowledge of the Leaf Village and knowledge I've obtained on Akatsuki from my reconnaissance.

Orochimaru: I guess so. Kabuto?

Kabuto: Yes, Lord Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Tend to our friend here, if you'd be so kind.

Kabuto bows.

Kabuto: Yes, Lord Orochimaru.

After Kabuto heals Jiraiya, Orochimaru leads him into his lair.

Jiraiya: I see you're still creepy as hell after all these years.

Orochimaru: Well, what creepy to one fellow is paradise to another I suppose.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi stand at the border of Sound Country.

Naruto: Damn it!

Kakashi: What happened?

Naruto: Someone defeated my clones. Thanks to my transformation, I don't think anyone knows that it was me. Should we follow them?

Kakashi: No, we don't know what's waiting for us in Orochimaru's lair and I doubt that he'll stay there knowing that those were shadow clones. Let's head back to the Leaf Village and report to the hokage.

Kakashi and Naruto make it back to the hokage's office to meet with Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune.

Tsunade: Well?

Kakashi: He got away.

A vain severely throbs in Tsunade's head.

Tsunade: What the hell do I pay you for?! I want that son of a bitch's head on a pike for what he did to me.

Naruto: Ya' know, you oughta calm down. Compare to what he did while he was training me for two years, I'd say that he was respectful to you.

Tsunade throws her desk into a wall in her office.

Tsunade: I don't care what you have to do, you bring him back to here. Dead or alive, got it?

Kakashi & Naruto: Yes, ma'am!

Naruto and Kakashi disappear from the hokage's office. The two shinobi meet up in the Leaf Village's surrounding forest.

Naruto: So, what's the plan?

Kakashi: I don't know, I mean we've both gotten stronger but we're facing two to the Sannin. There is one thing we can count on.

Naruto: What's that?

Kakashi: I'd rather face them, than Lady Tsunade right now.

Months pass and Naruto and Kakashi have no luck tracking Jiraiya and Orochimaru down. Until they receive an anonymous tip giving them the lead that they were looking for.

Kakashi: Finally, this is it Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: I figured that the only way we'd be able to take them out is to separate them.

Naruto: Well?

Kakashi: Well, this says that Orochimaru is alone once a month in a process he has to go for his soul to maintain dominance in the body he currently inhabits and it tells us the exact location that he's going to be.

Naruto: Awesome! How long do we have?

Kakashi: This Sunday will be our greatest window of opportunity. Let's go get ready.

Orochimaru walks into a secret location to begin the process of maintaining his dominance over his body. On the outside it appears as if he's simply meditating but on the inside is a fierce battle between Orochimaru's soul and souls of everyone whose body he's taken over. After about a day, Orochimaru completes his process and opens his eyes. He's surprised by a fist to the face, he regains his composure but the attacker is relentless.

Orochimaru: (thinking) Who could this be?

Orochimaru is finally able to identify the shinobi who sprung the assault on him.

Orochimaru: So, it's you, the nine-tailed brat?

Naruto stops his assault to speak with Orochimaru.

Naruto: Who else would it be?

Orochimaru: Do you really think that you'd be able to defeat me by yourself?

Naruto: Who said I was alone?

Orochimaru: What?

Kakashi reaches up from underneath Orochimaru. Orochimaru leaps out of the way but lands directly in the path of a kunai thrown by Naruto, Orochimaru catches the kunai and throws it back at him.

Orochimaru: You'd have to do better than that.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto disperses the clone of himself and the one he disguised as Kakashi.

Orochimaru: Shadow Clones? How boring.

Naruto: You just keep thinkin' that.

Orochimaru: What?

Orochimaru is met with three Naruto clones who each deliver a kick that lifts him into the air.

Naruto clones: Na-Ru-To!

The real Naruto gives Orochimaru a heel kick to the face that sends him careening to the ground.

Naruto: Uzumaki Barrage!

Kakashi grabs Orochimaru midair and gives him a Lotus that he copied from Gai. Orochimaru picks himself off of the ground to face off with the two shinobi relatively unscathed.

Orochimaru: I thought you two would realize that I'd take a lot more to defeat one of the sannin.

Jiraiya appear next to Orochimaru.

Jiraiya: Don't you mean two of the sannin?

Jiraiya steps in between Orochimaru and the Kakashi & Naruto duo.

Jiraiya: Fools! You dare to think that you can defeat the Great Toad Sage? Now prepare to feel the might of Lord Jiraiya.

Kakashi: Ready, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, I've been training with this guy for two and half years, I know all of his tricks.

Naruto and Kakashi prepare themselves for their upcoming battle with the two Sannin. Jiraiya stands ready. 

Jiraiya: Hey, Orochimaru, why don't you catch your breath while I take care of these two?

Jiraiya faces off with his two opponents from his former village, then a dubious smile spreads across his and Naruto's face. Jiraiya turns to Orochimaru.

Jiraiya: Psyche!

Jiraiya attacks Orochimaru who's still kind a little diminished from his exchange with Naruto and Kakashi but is still able to defend himself until Naruto and Kakashi join in. Orochimaru fought them with every thing he had but it wasn't the enough. Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi overwhelm Orochimaru and leave him dead.

Jiraiya: Well, I guess we're done here. Let's go.


	2. The 4 Virtues of Fire

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The 4 Virtues of Fire**

Kabuto: Well, it seems that we really couldn't have trusted him. Even though I really didn't think that the Leaf Village would resort to such underhanded tactics.

Orochimaru's dead body regurgitates a whole new body. Orochimaru's new body stands up and faces Kabuto.

Orochimaru: You were right to "leak" that bit of information to Jiraiya by leaving you reports around your lab. Too bad, I was beginning to enjoy palling around with Jiraiya again after all these years.

Kabuto: So, what do you plan to do about this?

Orochimaru: Judging by these turn of events, I don't think that there's much that we can do about it ourselves.

Kabuto: What do you mean?

Orochimaru: Jiraiya and Kakashi, the last two members on a mission together. That can only mean one thing.

Kabuto: What's that?

Orochimaru: That they're reforming…

Kabuto: Reforming what?

Orochimaru: …them. We'd better take precaution.

A week later, Tsunade, Gaara, and the other three kages meet at the Kage Summit. Tsunade stands to speak before them.

Tsunade: I'd like to thank you all for meeting like this, I know that things in your villages are a little hectic with The Akatsuki still at large.

Mizukage: Lady Hokage, what exactly do you wish to speak to us about?

Tsunade: Lord Mizukage, as you all know, The Akatsuki have proven to be a threat that no village has been able to deal with.

Gaara: They were even able to capture me.

Mizukage: That could me attributed to you respective villages' methods.

Tsunade: What are you saying?

Tsuchikage: We all know that your villages lack a certain killer instinct, for lack of a better term.

Tsunade: I thought you guys might say something like that, that's why I've come to a decision in the hopes of neutralizing them.

Mizukage: Which is?

Tsunade: I've decided to reform the 4 Virtues.

Gaara: The 4 Virtues?

Tsunade: The 4 Virtues of Fire. In our village, we are guided by the Will of Fire. The Four Virtues are the four guardians of the Will of Fire, whenever there is a threat to the Will of Fire, they'll be there to defend it by whatever means necessary. Given your age, I'm not surprised that you don't know who they are and for that reason, I've brought them here. Come on in.

The Five Great Kages turn to face the sound of a cackling Naruto as he enters through the door, followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Tsunade: As a test, I had them eliminate an old threat name Orochimaru. What is your report?

Naruto continues cackling as he hugs Tsunade and kisses her on the hand.

Naruto: You would've loved it Hokage, Snake Boy fought for his life then Lord Jiraiya came to his "assistance." The Toad Sage came in as only the Toad Sage could and then he cut Orochimaru's throat. The carnage that ensued brought closer to The 4 virtues. Some people call us a ninja squad, some call us a ninja team, I call us a dynasty. The greatest assembly of shinobi in history.

Kakashi: Ever since the Akatsuki came to light, people have been asking me the same question. "When are the Virtues going to get back together?" Well, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. Now, Orochimaru should not hang his head in shame, you were more shinobi than we could've ever believed.

Naruto creates some shadow clones and playfully reenacts their attack on Orochimaru.

Kakashi: You stood against three of the Virtues for as long as you did but the numbers game was just too much, now there are three of us and soon they'll be four.

Jiraiya steps forward making everyone take notice of him.

Jiraiya: Reunited and it feels...

Jiraiya takes Tsunade by the hands and plants a kiss on her collarbone.

Jiraiya: …so good! We've hear the people out there clamorin' for us 'cuz they know that we're the only ones good enough to handle the Akatsuki. Let's look at our rap sheet, we got Naruto, the son of the Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, the 4th Hokage. Naruto's a man that handled the Kazekage, he handled Kabuto, he let Sasuke Uchiha win because his emotions got the better of him but believe me…

Jiraiya puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Jiraiya: …you ain't gotta worry about that anymore. Then you got Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, who's taken out Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Mist, who's in the Bingo Book of every other shinobi village. Then you got me, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan, the student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor, the Third Hokage. I'm the master of, the already mentioned, Fourth Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki. I'm tellin' ya', Kages, that the world has never seen this much power ever and we're not even at full strength yet. On the subject of Orochimaru, you're like a lot of the women we deal with everyday. We're gonna tell ya' what you want hear and we're gonna do what we came to do. Now, whether the Akatsuki likes it or don't like it, the Virtues will be around ready to go to work.

Naruto cackles as the three of them disappear from the meeting.

Tsunade: The four of you can rest assured that with them taking the lead on this, the Akatsuki will be dealt with appropriately.

Tsunade and Gaara left, discussing future dealings between their villages whiles the rest of the Kages talk amongst themselves.

Tsuchikage: Do you think that her plan will succeed?

Raikage: All that I can tell you is that the last time the Four Virtues where active, they completely rendered all of our tactics useless. There was nothing that we could do about them, they even defeated by brother, Killa Bee.

Tsuchikage: Well, just in case, we'd better step up our villages just in case because this could prove to be a problem for our villages.

Raikage: What do you mean?

Tsuchikage: At best, they take out Akatsuki and they just take all of our business as shinobi and at worst, she could set them on us after the Akatsuki.

Raikage: Hhm, why are you so quiet Mizukage?

Mizukage: Just thinking, that things are about to get interesting.

As the Mizukage leaves the summit, he sits in his carriage and contemplates the recent turn of events.

Mizukage: (thinking) This could prove to be very problematic to my plans.

Back in the Leaf Village, the 4 Virtues are trying to decide on who their fourth member should be.

Jiraiya: Remember, we need to come to a unanimous decision on this, fellas. How 'bout it?

Naruto: How 'bout Shikamaru?

Kakashi: He's smart enough, but he couldn't handle our lifestyle.

Naruto: Our lifestyle, right.

Naruto remembers back to when he joined the virtues. Flashback, Jiraiya leads Naruto into the hokage's office to find Kakashi standing with Tsunade.

Tsunade: Good of you to come.

Naruto: What's up, Granny?

Tsunade: Stop calling me that. I've called you here because I've decided to take drastic measures regarding the Akatsuki, I've decided to reform the 4 Virtues of Fire.

Naruto: The 4 Virtues of Fire, what's that?

Tsunade: Not what, they. They're sort of like the Mist Village's Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist, they're four most powerful shinobi in the village not called hokage.

Naruto: Why do you call them the 4 Virtues?

Tsunade: We call them the 4 Virtues because they each represent one of the 4 different aspects to fire which are flare, steadiness, spark, and relentlessness. For example, Jiraiya's fire burns with flare that can't be ignored and Kakashi's fire burns steady and with purpose. They've decided to bring you in.

Naruto: Why?

Jiraiya: Because you have a certain spark that can explode into an inferno at any moment.

Naruto: Well, what about the fourth Virtue?

Kakashi: We haven't decided on that, yet. Don't worry, though, we three will be enough for now.

Jiraiya: Remember, though, this isn't like any other team you've been on. You've got to be a ruthless, cutthroat bastard willing to do anything to get the job done. Can you do that?

Naruto puts his hands on the back of his head, after a few seconds of thinking Naruto flashes his fox like grin and shoots them a thumbs up.

Naruto: Believe it!

Jiraiya: You can start by not doing that again. Now, I think it's time for us to relax a little.

Kakashi: I think we do need a bath.

Naruto looks at the both of his masters, curious as to why they're so excited about taking a bath. Naruto soon finds out where the excitement was as the tree of them are in the Leaf Village hot spring surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in the Leaf Village.

Jiraiya: So, how have you ladies been?

Girl #1: We've been so bored with out you, please don't leave us again, Lord Jiraiya. It doesn't matter where or how long I go, I'm gonna be yours for a long time, girls.

Naruto, in his inexperience with the opposite sex, sits nervously off in the corner. 

Girl #2: Hey, what's with your friend over there?

Jiraiya: Oh, that's Naruto, he's a student of Kakashi and me. He's just a little nervous because he hasn't, let's just say, been to the Promised Land, yet.

A couple of the girls look at Naruto like he was on the menu.

Girl #3: So, he's still fresh?

Girl #4: Well, that's how I like 'em.

The two girls take a nervous Naruto to a private room in the hot spring. Naruto returns to find Jiraiya drinking sake with two girls and Kakashi with another girl discussing the latest installment of the Make-Out series.

Kakashi: You ever done page 60?

Girl #5: Yeah, with you, silly?

Kakashi: That's right. What about page 97?

Girl# 5: I was planning for us to do that later.

Jiraiya and Kakashi notice Naruto with a different look on his face than before.

Jiraiya: There he is, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Look at him, he looks like he on top.

The two girls walk in behind Naruto, they both embrace him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Girl #3: He was a second ago.

End flashback.

Naruto: I got one!

Naruto tells them who he thinks should be the fourth member.

Jiraiya: What, him?

Kakashi: Naruto, you can't be serious.

Naruto: Trust me, this guys and me are rivals and he's not gonna let me out do him. He's got the relentless thing down too because if I'm a Virtue, he's gonna give it his all. So, what do you think?

Kakashi and Jiraiya look at each other.

Jiraiya: Well, we'll bring him in and give him a look and if everything checks out, he'll be the fourth.


	3. That Makes Four

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**That Makes Four**

Sakura was going home after studying in the village library. On the way home, Sakura ran into Hinata.

Sakura: Hey, Hinata.

Hinata: Hello, Sakura.

Sakura: Where are you of to?

Hinata: I'm just heading back home after training.

Sakura: Oh, how are Kiba and Shino?

Hinata: They're fine.

Sakura: What about Kurenai-sensei, is her baby doing alright?

Hinata: Yes, but it's time for her to begin sitting out missions. Sakura?

Sakura: What is it?

Hinata: W, where's N, Naruto? I, I haven't seen him in a while.

Sakura: Oh, that's because he's now on this "special, all powerful" ninja squad with Lord Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata: Really? How is it special?

Sakura: Ya' know, I don't know. I never asked, we could go find out from the hokage if you really wanna know.

Hinata: O, okay.

Sakura and Hinata leave for the hokage's office.

Sakura: So you told him that you like him yet?

Hinata's face turns an intense shade of red.

Hinata: Who?

Sakura: Naruto, of course, it's so obvious to everyone else beside him. I guess it's because he's so dense.

Hinata: I don't know why I haven't told him yet, every time I get close to him, I panic and faint before I can say anything to him. I saw him once since he's been back and I blacked out the minute he spoke to me and I spent the last two and half years working up the courage to speak to him. How do you manage being so close to him?

Sakura: I don't know, I just am. Don't worry about getting to know Naruto, just get to know him. Stop thinking so much.

Tsunade was in her office begrudgingly filling out paperwork when comes a knock on her door.

Tsunade: Come in.

Sakura and Hinata enter the office.

Tsunade: Ah, Sakura and Hinata, to what do I owe this pleasure?

Sakura: Lady Tsunade, Hinata and I were wondering about this team Naruto's been on.

Tsunade puts her paper work down and sits back in her chair.

Tsunade: They're called the 4 Virtues of Fire, when there's a threat great enough they come together to exterminate that threat and no matter what must be done. They may not be the most powerful at the time but they all have a certain killer instinct that no one else has, they have to be nothing more than sociopaths with zero empathy for their adversary, they'll take care of getting each other stronger if any of them seem to have any deficiencies. All that's required is the mentality. The original four were Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and I, the Legendary Sannin and Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the Leaf.

Sakura: Hatake? Was he related to Kakashi-sensei?

Tsunade: Yes, he was Kakashi's father. His great tragedy happened after we disbanded the first time. The next time they formed, I was forming the Leaf's medic core so Kakashi took his father's place and my spot went to Naruto's father.

Hinata and Sakura both look at Tsunade with great shock on their faces.

Hinata: Naruto's father?

Sakura: Who was he?

Tsunade closes her eyes contemplating whether or not to tell them, she decides that it's okay.

Tsunade: Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze.

The shock on Hinata and Sakura's faces intensifies.

Sakura: You don't mean…

Tsunade: Yes, Naruto's father is the Fourth Hokage.

Hinata: (thinking) Naruto is the son of the Fourth?

Sakura: I can't believe it. Does Naruto know?

Tsunade: Yes, we told him before he joined. Is it really that big of a shock? Can't you see the resemblance?

After the shock subsides 

Hinata: You said that they were sociopaths, how does that apply to Naruto?

Sakura: Yeah, he's annoying but he's not a bad person.

Tsunade: Well, you know how Naruto was before he graduated from the academy, right?

Sakura and Hinata both nod.

Sakura: He ran around causing a lot of trouble.

Hinata: He was just trying to be noticed.

Tsunade: Imagine an incredibly violent version of that. That's what Naruto has to be to do the things that he and the rest must do.

Hinata and Sakura lower their heads both deep in thought. Tsunade notes Hinata's defense of him and remembers that Naruto was her crush.

Tsunade: Hinata, have you told him you like him yet?

Sakura: We've already talked about that. Lady Tsunade, you said that there were four of them, right?

Tsunade: Yes, why?

Sakura: Well, there's only Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto. So, who's the fourth?

While Tsunade was speaking with Sakura and Hinata, Jiraiya was out of the village at his favorite hot spring, again surrounded with the most beautiful women around. He had decided to take some time to relax after initiating the fourth and final member of the 4 Virtues of Fire. Flashback, a month and a half ago. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto speak with the candidate for the fourth spot.

Jiraiya: Remember this, there are a lot of pleasures to be obtained being a member but there is a lot of work. It takes blood, sweat, and tears, understood?

The fourth member nods.

Kakashi: This is different from regular squads and even ANBU, you have to be cutthroat, cold, and calculating. There's no room for any softness, Naruto here has vouched for you but you still have to prove yourself to us.

Naruto: Hey, don't worry about it. You're so money, you don't even realize.

End flashback. 

Jiraiya: (thinking) Naruto was right, he's gonna make a hell of an addition to our little group.

Girl #1: Lord Jiraiya, you're not paying attention.

Jiraiya snaps out of it.

Jiraiya: Oh, I'm sorry, girls. To answer your question, you're gonna be first tonight.

Girl #2: (pouting) But Lord Jiraiya, I wanted to be first.

Jiraiya looks around at the other girls that weren't going first and found that they all had dejected looks on their faces.

Jiraiya: Don't worry, girls, it's like I always say. You can't always be first but you can be next.

The girls all cheer up around Jiraiya.

Voice: Hhm, it figures that this is how you'd spend your time, you old fool.

Jiraiya: It figures that you wouldn't be dead.

Orochimaru appears before Jiraiya to his surprise Orochimaru was wearing and Akatsuki cloak.

Jiraiya: Don't tell me that you rejoined them

Orochimaru smiles at Jiraiya.

Orochimaru: As you once said, I won't tell you, but that's what happened.

Jiraiya chuckles as Hidan and Kakuzu join Orochimaru.

Jiraiya: Well, get on with it.

Orochimaru: As you wish.

Jiraiya is attacked by the trio of immortals, to their surprise, Jiraiya poofs into a cloud of smoke up contact.

Kakuzu: Shadow Clones?

Orochimaru throws a kunai at the girls that were with Jiraiya and they also poof away.

Orochimaru: Hmm, Itachi's target must be here.

Naruto and Kakashi step out of the shadows to face the immortal members of Akatsuki with a third figure remaining obscured.

Naruto: You may have survived, Orochimaru, but I believe you suffered a bit of brain damage, you've been around long enough to know that when you jump on one of us, you jump on us all. And what you thought to be a stroke of genius on your part was in fact the signing of your own death warrant because while you sit and regale those obsequious lapdogs of Akatsuki with your reprehensible acts, Copy Ninja and myself scoured the village and we found a hard-trainin', hard-fightin', skirt chasin' son of a bitch that'll knock your block off. Now that makes four and that makes for a whole hell of lotta trouble for you, The Akatsuki, and the rest of the animals that assault the shinobi world.

Kakashi: Orochimaru, you saw Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Naruto alone for the last time, it will never happen again because while we were in the Leaf Village, eking the cog that's going to run the shinobi world in the future everyone's fate was sealed and, Kabuto, shortly we're going to make an example out of you. If the Third Hokage were still alive, he'd look into that crystal ball at your demise. Enter the fourth Virtue, The Honorable Grandson, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru steps out of the shadows.

Kohohamaru: Akatsuki, it's quite obvious that you're unaware of what you're dealing with. Your ignorance will not be tolerated, your arrogance in taking advantage of a situation involving the Leaf Village will not be tolerated. You're marked men Akatsuki and soon you're going to find out just why I'm called honorable.

Naruto starts cackling at Akatsuki.

Kakashi: Get out why you can, all of you! The life you save may be your own.


	4. So Much For Being Immortal

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**So Much For Being Immortal**

Orochimaru chuckles.

Orochimaru: Get out? If you think that we're just going to turn tail and run, then you're a bigger fool than Jiraiya.

Kakashi: I figured that you'd feel this way.

The walls around them transforms into a giant esophagus.

Orochimaru: Hello, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya appears behind the immortals.

Jiraiya: Welcome to the Mountain Toad's esophagus.

The digestive juices of the Mountain Toad starts dripping around the immortals.

Kakashi: Be careful, from the stories I've heard, that's not the way you want to leave this world and you will leave this world today.

Kakuzu: Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to enjoy collecting the large bounty on your head.

Hidan: Money? That's all you care about, you wouldn't be allowed within one mile of a Jashin Temple.

Kakashi: So you must be the one I was told about, the one that can survive being dismembered.

Hidan: All thanks to Jashin.

Naruto becomes excited by the prospects of how he can torture Hidan.

Naruto: Ooh! Ooh! I get him, he's mine.

Hidan: Well, let's get started, butt lick!

Hidan charges Naruto.

Kakashi: He's all yours, Naruto.

Kakashi and Konohamaru leave Naruto to battle with Hidan. Hidan attacks Naruto with his scythe, Naruto grabs the scythe and disarms Hidan.

Naruto: Can I give it a try?

Hidan ducks the scythe as Naruto attacks him with but Hidan has trouble dodging Naruto's attacks while the Mountain Toad's digestive juices as they drip.

Hidan: Hey, why the hell aren't you worried about this shit?

Naruto: 'Cuz, you dick, the fox heals me. Now, hold still, damn it. Ah, the hell with it.

Naruto gets frustrated and discards the scythe. 

Hidan: Too much for ya'?

Naruto: No, not enough.

Naruto and Hidan charge each other and engage in a taijutsu duel. While Naruto and Hidan's battle rages on, Orochimaru and Kakuzu face off with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru. 

Orochimaru: Those two really don't understand being on a team do they?

Kakuzu: Hidan's always like that. It's because of his religion, he has to kill.

Konohamaru: Orochimaru!

Orochimaru turns his attentions over to Konohamaru.

Orochimaru: Honorable Grandson, Konohamaru, was it? Why, pray tell, do they call you that?

Konohamaru: Because I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

Orochimaru: And I suppose that you want revenge for that, right?

Konohamaru: No.

Orochimaru: You don't, then what?

Konohamaru: I want a reckoning.

A Konohamaru Shadow Clone sweeps Orochimaru from behind, Kakuzu tries to help but Jiraiya and Kakashi intervenes.

Kakashi: Be patient, your time is coming but, for now, let's see how the youngster does.

While he was on the ground, two more clones grab his arms and breaks them.

Konohamaru: Grandfather had the right idea, now you can't do any of your jutsu and I know that without your jutsu, you're nothing.

Orochimaru: Curse you and that rotten old man.

Orochimaru was on his knees as he struggle to get to his feet and Konohamaru delivers a stiff kick to his ribs. Konohamaru tosses Orochimaru into the wall and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks to Orochimaru. Naruto's battle, on the other hand wasn't as one sided.

Naruto: I didn't think you'd be this good with out your weapon.

Hidan: What's that supposed to be compliment, punk?

Naruto: No, a distraction.

Hidan: What?

Naruto's comes from behind Hidan.

Naruto: Wind Style: Butchering Tornado.

Hidan turns to find a Naruto clone behind him and a tornado forming around him. The wind in the tornado cuts Hidan apart, the tornado subsides and leaves Hidan a pile of arms, legs, torso and head. Naruto stands over the pile of Hidan cackling at him.

Hidan: What the fuck are you laughin' at?

Naruto: Well, wouldn't be laughing if you had just cut your opponent up into a pile of person?

Hidan gives it some thought.

Hidan: Yeah, I would.

Naruto picks up Hidan's scythe and starts to kick Hidan's head toward Jiraiya and Kakashi while Konohamaru was still punishing Orochimaru for what he did to his grandfather.

Konohamaru: I think it's time to end this.

Konohamaru creates a clone that helps him form a rasengan.

Konohamaru: This was taught to me by the only family I have left, my big bro, Naruto.

Konohamaru grabs Orochimaru by the hair and grinds the Rasengan directly into Orochimaru's face.

Hidan: Would you stop fuckin' kickin' me?

Naruto: Stop cryin', you're here.

Naruto kicks Hidan's head over to the feet of Kakuzu.

Naruto: Gooooaaaaaallll!

Konohamaru lays Orochimaru's mangled remains at the feet of Kakuzu.

Naruto: What do ya' say, Sage? Should we kill this guy too or do you want him?

Jiraiya: There really isn't any point, leave him.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya in shock.

Naruto: What? What do ya' mean, leave him?

Jiraiya: We all know that Orochimaru wasn't going to die from our previous encounter, so we lured him here in inescapable stomach of the Mountain Toad, the other two were a bonus.

Naruto: So, why'd you let us fight them?

Kakashi: We figured that Konohamaru would want revenge and no one told you to fight.

Naruto: Oh, well, anyway.

Naruto turns to the immortals, cackling.

Naruto: Ya' hear that? Have fun being toad shit.

Kakuzu: Damn it.

Naruto: Oh, yeah, thanks Hidan. I'll be sure to put this to good use.

Hidan: Fuck you, heathens.

The room reverts back to normal and the immortals disappear.

Naruto: Boy, I'm gonna miss them.

Tsunade sits in her office when the 4 Virtues appear in front of her desk.

Jiraiya: Why are you always workin'?

Tsunade: So, how did it go?

Kakashi: Mission accomplished.

Naruto: Yeah, we fucked those guys up.

As Naruto cackles, Tsunade notices Naruto's new weapon.

Tsunade: What the hell is that?

Naruto: Oh, this? I took it off of one of those zombies. What do you think, it's me, right?

The hokage watches Naruto pose with Hidan's scythe.

Tsunade: So, what's your next move?

Kakashi: Kabuto.

Jiraiya: You really have it out for that guy, don't you?

Kakashi: That punk disrespected me, it's time someone taught him some manners.

Tsunade: Just keep me posted when you set out.

Naruto: You got it.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Konohamaru leave from the hokage's office. Jiraiya, on the other hand, spots a golden opportunity.

Tsunade: Why are you still here?

Jiraiya struts over to Tsunade.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, baby, since you're doin' all this work, I wanted to see if you wanted to work it instead. So, how 'bout it, huh?

Tsunade smiles at Jiraiya.

Tsunade: I'm not one of your girls, Jiraiya. You might be charming but you can't charm the pants off of me.

Jiraiya: Yet, but guess what.

Tsunade: What?

Jiraiya: You're wearin' down, baby.

Tsunade: What?

Jiraiya: Oh, yeah, thirty years ago, you would've put me down for tryin' you just now. And I don't mean put me down verbally.

Tsunade: Hmmm. Jiraiya, come here.

Jiraiya moves toward Tsunade.

Tsunade: Oh, no, closer.

Jiraiya catches the suggestive look in Tsunade's eyes.

Jiraiya: (thinking) This must be it.

Jiraiya moves next to Tsunade, she turns in her chair so that she's facing Jiraiya's privates. She strokes the tip of his penis through his pants, feeling him become erect.

Tsunade: Mm-hm, ya' know I just might consider letting you use this on me after you've finished The Akatsuki.

Jiraiya: Oh, yeah, baby.

Tsunade continues to stroke Jiraiya until he blows his load.

Tsunade: That felt good, didn't it?

Jiraiya: The best, baby, the best.

Tsunade: Remember, what I said. There could be more when you take care of Akatsuki but until then…

Tsunade grabs Jiraiya by the balls.

Tsunade: …get to work.

Jiraiya: Nooooo! Okay, okay, just let go.

Jiraiya turns to limp away from around her desk but the hokage stops him, she turns him around.

Tsunade: Consider this more incentive.

Tsunade places one of Jiraiya hands in her blouse, the other down her pants, and gives him a kiss.

Tsunade: Now, get going.

Jiraiya: That hurt, but you make it hurt so good.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Konohamaru were waiting for Jiraiya in front of the hokage's office building.

Naruto: Konohamaru, you've got to loosen up, man.

Konohamaru: Huh?

Naruto: You were so quiet in there.

Konohamaru: I didn't have anything to say. I'd rather let my actions speak for me.

Naruto: Yeah, but…

Kakashi: If he didn't have anything to say, then he didn't have anything to say, Naruto.

Jiraiya limps out of the hokage's office building.

Naruto: Whoa, what happened to you?

Kakashi: You didn't.

Jiraiya: Yeah, I did but never mind that. It's time to formulate our new plan after I go ice by balls.

Naruto: Hey, you guys go do that, I'm gonna go try this thing out.

Jiraiya: Naruto, wait a…

Naruto disappears.

Konohamaru: Does he always do that?

Kakashi: Yeah, but don't worry. When it's time to get down to business, he'll be there.

Naruto had went to try out Hidan's scythe, he decided that he needed a dip in the hot spring after the sweat he worked up. While in the hot spring, he could overhear some familiar female voices coming from the other spring.

Voice #1: She likes him but she's too nervous to tell him.

Naruto: (thinking) Is that Sakura?

Voice #2: Really, so why haven't you told him?

Naruto: (thinking) That's Ino.

Voice #3: W, well I, I don't know…

Naruto: (thinking) That's gotta be Hinata.

Naruto finds a hole in the wall between his bath and the female bath, he looks through and finds Sakura, Hinata, and Ino taking a bath.

Ino: You should just tell him, you're pretty hot, Hinata. I'm sure he'll go out with you.

Hinata: You really think Naruto likes me?

Sakura: Positive.

Naruto: (thinking) Hinata likes me?

Naruto smiles as he gets an idea.

Hinata: Alright, the next time I see Naruto, I'm gonna ask him…

Hinata stops mid-sentence and starts moaning as a strange sensation shoots from her vagina through her body, Ino and Sakura look at each other.

Sakura: Hinata?

Hinata: I'm sorry but I just felt something all through my body just now.

Ino: Wow, you haven't done anything with Naruto, yet and he's already making you tingle.

Sakura: Leave her alone, Ino, she's in lov…

Hinata interrupts Sakura as she starts moaning again, Hinata moaning and breathing increases as the pleasure waves over her body.

Ino: Okay, either she really likes Naruto or this is the best water ever.

Sakura: Seriously, what's wrong with…?

Sakura is interrupted again as Ino begins to moan as well.

Sakura: (thinking) What's going on here.

Sakura moves over to Hinata to try and snap her out of it, as she approaches Hinata, her knee hits something hard between Hinata's legs.

Sakura: (thinking) Wow, Hinata's hairy down there and hard.

Sakura reaches down with her hand to feel the object.

Sakura: (thinking) And she has eyes, ears, and a nose. This is a head.

Sakura pulls the head up.

Sakura & Hinata: Naruto?!

Naruto: Why'd you stop me? You were next.

A panicked Hinata rushes out of the bath.

Sakura: Naruto, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Naruto: Oh, shit.

A naked and cackling Naruto takes off as Sakura wraps herself in a towel and gives chase. Naruto's shadow clone pops his head up in front of Ino in the bath.

Naruto: You gonna kick my ass, too?

Ino: I'm gonna kick your ass if you and that tongue of yours don't get back down there.

Naruto smiles as Ino puts her hand on his head and pushes it back down to her vagina, Ino lays back and Naruto resumes licking her vagina.


	5. Pissed Off Hinata

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Pissed Off Hinata**

A nude Naruto runs through the Leaf Village trying to escape a furious Sakura.

Naruto: I said you were next, why are you so mad?

Sakura: I don't care, now hold still so I can hit you.

Naruto: No.

Naruto continues his escape, tossing innocent bystanders in Sakura's path. Naruto spots Shikamaru and Choji and runs behind them.

Shikamaru: What's goin' on, Naruto?

Naruto: She's comin' for me.

Choji: Who?

Naruto: Her.

Naruto points Shikamaru and Choji's attention to the impending doom named Sakura.

Choji: Wow, she looks mad. Why is she in a towel and why are you naked?

Sakura cracks her knuckles as she approaches the group.

Sakura: Don't let him get away!

Shikamaru: What did you do, Naruto?

Sakura, holding the towel covering her body, throws a right hand. Shikamaru and Choji avoid blow that was aimed squarely at Naruto. Naruto ducks the right hand and snatches Sakura's towel off, Sakura quickly ducks behind Shikamaru. 

Sakura: Damn it, Naruto.

Naruto: So, you're a natural pinkhead.

Sakura: Give me that towel!

Naruto: I'll give you the towel back if you tell me about what you were talkin' about with Hinata and Ino in the hot spring.

Sakura: If you don't give me that towel, I'm gonna grind you into dust.

Naruto smiles.

Naruto: Let's see you do it.

Sakura starts to come from behind Shikamaru and Choji until she notices that she was the focus of some of the nearby male observers, Naruto notices Sakura's hesitance.

Naruto: I'm guessing that you're realizin' that not takin' time to get dressed was a bad move, right?

Sakura sighs in defeat.

Sakura: Fine, just give me the damn towel.

Naruto returns Sakura's towel and she wraps herself in it again.

Naruto: It's alright, guys, we're headin' back to the hot spring.

Naruto and Sakura walk back to the hot spring talking about her conversation with Hinata.

Naruto: So she liked me for that long? Wow. It's no wonder I make her nervous, though, I'd be nervous if I had to talk to me, too.

Sakura: That's part of the reason I chased after you, she must me mortified.

Naruto: Why? All I did was eat her out.

Sakura: Exactly, not only did you walk in while I was bathing but you, the person that she's had a thing for, violated her in front of me and Ino. Well, in front of me, I guess after what you did to Ino.

Naruto chuckles.

Naruto: Yeah, I did provide a little mouth to south.

Sakura: Come to think of it, why did you do that to Ino?

Naruto shrugs.

Naruto: Why not?

Sakura again sighs in defeat realizing that a follow-up question would've been pointless although another question comes to mind.

Sakura: So, what are you gonna do about Hinata?

Naruto: I don't know, probably fuck her.

Sakura: Seriously, Naruto, the hokage told me how you guys in the 4 Virtues treat women. If you can't treat Hinata right then don't bother.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right, she is kinda cool. Besides, I've never been this popular with the ladies.

Naruto waves at a few of the females that smile at him as they pass by, Sakura looks at Naruto's penis and understands why the women in the village seem so enamored with Naruto.

Sakura: (thinking) Wow, from those medical books I've read, he's well above average.

Naruto: Looks like the guys are checking you out, too.

Naruto notices Sakura staring at his penis.

Naruto: See something you like?

Sakura: Huh? I was just thinking.

Naruto: Right.

Naruto and Sakura make it back to the hot spring and run into Ino as she was coming out of the dressing room.

Naruto: Hey, Ino, you know where Hinata went?

Ino is distracted by the naked Naruto.

Sakura: Snap out of it!

Ino: Huh? What?

Naruto: Where did Hinata go?

Hinata came out of the dressing room as if she was on cue.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Hey, Hinata, how's it goin'?

Hinata looks away from Naruto.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Hinata remains silent.

Naruto: Are mad for what I did to you?

Hinata shakes her head.

Naruto: Then what?

Hinata looks at Naruto with look of anger in her eyes.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata cocks back and floors Naruto with a punch from hell.

Hinata: WHY DID YOU DO INO, TOO?!

Naruto was on the ground, holding his face and writhing in pain.

Naruto: Fuck! Goddamn it!

Sakura slaps Hinata five.

Sakura: I couldn't have done better myself.

Naruto overcomes the pain and gets to his knees, seeing the anger still in Hinata's eyes, Naruto decides that it was a better idea to remain on his knees.

Naruto: Look, I'm sorry, okay? I heard you three talkin' about me and I decided to take the initiative and get to know you since you were too scare to get to know me.

Hinata: I'm not mad at what you did to me, but why did you have to do Ino, too?

Naruto: Well, you remember what Iruka-sensei, says. Don't bring any unless you have enough for everyone, I just didn't want to leave anyone out. Besides, we all know that Ino's the village slut.

Ino: Hey, I'm not the village sl…

Ino stops, thinks, then cracks a smile.

Ino: Yeah, I am.

Naruto looks over at Ino with a look of lust in his eyes.

Naruto: Yeah, you are.

Ino smiles at Naruto as he licks his lips at her.

Hinata: FOCUS! What do you mean "get to know me?" How does that help you know me?

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

Naruto: I don't know.

Naruto can see the anger welling up in Hinata again, to keep from getting lay out again, Naruto crawls up to Hinata and wraps his arms around Hinata's waist, pressing his face against her pelvic area. Normally, this would've caused Hinata to pass out but it seems that Naruto was right, there previous encounter has given her a level of familiarity with him that she never had before.

Naruto: Hey, don't hit me again, I'll do anything you want. How 'bout a date?

Hinata thinks for a second.

Hinata: Alright, then.

Naruto: I'll go get my stuff and meet you outside.

Naruto and Hinata leave to prepare for their date, Sakura notices a smile on Ino's face.

Sakura: What are you smiling about?

Ino: 'Cuz I know what's in store for Hinata if she plays her cards right.

Naruto comes outside to meet the waiting Hinata.

Naruto: Hey, Hinata.

Hinata: Hey, Naruto. What's that thing you're carrying?

Naruto: Oh, this? I took it off of one of those Akatsuki guys, he's not gonna be usin' anymore, anyway. I've been trainin' with it all day. Hey, enough about me, what do you want to do?

Hinata rolls around a few ideas in her head.

Hinata: How 'bout we just go for a walk and get to know each other?

Naruto: Cool.

Naruto and Hinata walk around the Leaf Village, talking about each other.

Naruto: So you and your dad are cool now, huh?

Hinata: Yes, I've been doing a whole lot better in my missions and in my training.

Naruto: Awesome.

Hinata: And I have a confession to make.

Naruto: What's that?

Hinata: The reason that I've been doing better is you, Naruto.

Naruto: Me?

Hinata: Yes, you've been a motivation for me, I used to see how hard you worked even though everyone mistreated you and it gave me the strength to keep going. That's why I like you, Naruto.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. About that, how long have you liked me?

Hinata: Since we were at the academy.

Naruto: Then why didn't you say anything, I was busy running around after Sakura and we could've been together, dickhead.

Hinata: Uh, sorry?

Naruto: That's okay, we'll just make up for lost time.

Hinata: How?

Naruto smiles.

Naruto: We'll figure that out later.

Hinata: Uh, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: What about you?

Naruto: What?

Hinata: I heard about the special team you're on with Lord Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei, what's it like?

Naruto: It's great, we get to do what we want, when we want. It's all about gettin' the job done and believe me, we get it done.

Hinata: The hokage said that you have to be a violent sociopath.

Naruto: Yeah, if you aren't you will be.

Hinata: What do you mean?

Naruto: The training we go through takes care of that, its pure hell but it's a short time of pain for a lifetime of pleasure.

Hinata: You do seem different, not in a bad way, though.

Naruto: Different, different how?

Hinata: Well, first, you dress differently than you used to.

Naruto had discarded his usual wardrobe and now wore red and green pants with erratic patterns and a blue shirt with a yellow "Have a Nice Day" smiley face with a knife in the forehead. The sleeves on his shirt were cut off and the bottom of the shirt was cut, showing a little of his abs. The shirt had a hole torn out in the front and back over his hear with black shinobi shoes. 

Hinata: And you don't take care of your hair.

Naruto's hair was still spiky but looks as if he didn't take care of it.

Naruto: What's wrong with how I look?

Hinata: Nothing, you just look like a little out there.

Naruto: Who says I'm not?

Hinata: Your personality's changed, also.

Naruto: How so?

Hinata: I think that you don't play stupid like you used to.

Naruto: Play stupid?

Hinata: I've always known that you were smarter than you let on.

Naruto: Wow, you used to really watch me, huh? Hey, did you used to watch me when I would…

Naruto makes a fist and wiggles it back and forth, Hinata blushes, giving Naruto his answer.

Naruto: You did? So, what were you doing while I was "giving myself a hand?"

Hinata's blush deepens.

Naruto: Whoa, ho, ho, Hinata. If you're that freaky, then why did you take off at the hot spring?

Hinata: Well, you took be by surprise and everyone saw the faces I make when I, you know. And then you did Ino

Naruto: I said I was sorry about Ino but, uh, Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Why don't we finish what we started?

Hinata seems hesitant until Naruto walks up to her and shoves his tongue down her throat, Hinata was taken by surprise but gets into it and starts to return the kiss, they break the kiss.

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto: We're in luck, my apartment's right there.

Naruto and Hinata enter his apartment, Naruto hops on his bed.

Naruto: You're ready, right? I don't want to force you.

Hinata: I'm ready, Naruto. I've been ever since I met you.

Naruto: Good, now let's get down to business.


	6. I'm Not Just Some Heiress

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I'm Not Just Some Heiress**

Naruto yanks tosses his scythe in the corner and yanks his shirt off, he walks over to Hinata and lifts her onto his shoulder. Naruto drops her onto the bed and climbs on top of her and kisses her.

Naruto: You know you could get involved here.

Hinata: Are you sure?

Naruto: Positive.

Hinata: Okay.

Hinata turns Naruto over on his back and straddles him, she takes of her jacket and gives him a kiss. Hinata climbs off of Naruto and stands in front of him.

Hinata: Do you have any music, Naruto?

Naruto: Over there.

Hinata walks over and starts playing music until she finds something fitting the situation, Hinata walks over to Naruto with a little swaying in her hips and a lustful look in her eyes.

Hinata: I've watched you for all these years, now it's your turn. Just sit back and enjoy the show.

Hinata begins giving Naruto a lap dance.

Naruto: Whoa, where'd you learn to do this?

Hinata: Everyone thinks that I'm some sweet little heiress.

Naruto: If they only knew, huh?

Hinata: That's right.

Hinata takes off her shirt, next she takes off her pants giving Naruto a never before seen view of her figure.

Naruto: (thinking) I am so gonna own that.

Naruto places a hand on her hip and Hinata slaps it off.

Hinata: No touching, you know the rules.

Hinata's body moves in rhythm with the music, enticing Naruto to no end. Hinata turns her back to Naruto, she looks back at him while she releases the clasps on her bra. Naruto gets trapped in Hinata's eyes.

Naruto: (thinking) She must have me in a genjutsu.

Hinata: Focus.

Hinata tosses her bra in Naruto's face, Naruto hangs the bra around her neck. Hinata bends over in Naruto's face as she slides her panties, she steps out of them and kicks them back to Naruto. Naruto takes a big whiff of them.

Naruto: Fresh.

Hinata struts over to Naruto and places her hand on the back of his head to give him a clear view of her good parts. She starts gyrating her hips in front of Naruto, making him more and more excited. Hinata straddles Naruto and places his face between her breasts, she then licks and sucks on his earlobe.

Hinata: I want you, Naruto. Do you want me?

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata: How much?

Hinata gets off of Naruto and spreads his legs, she sits on his crotch and grinds on his groin feeling Naruto's erection.

Hinata: Oh, that much? Well, you'd better do something about those pants.

Naruto takes off his pants and Hinata grabs his penis.

Hinata: So, is this for me?

Naruto: It's always been yours, I've just been keeping it safe.

Hinata kisses Naruto all over his member and takes it into her mouth, Hinata's lips slide up and down his shaft as Naruto runs his fingers through her long hair. Hinata looks up at Naruto and he becomes trapped in her eyes for the second time as she handles his pipe like a skilled pro.

Naruto: Man, you're good at that.

Naruto pulls Hinata away from his penis and pull her up to the bed, he smiles at her.

Naruto: Remember this?

Naruto gets on his knees and spreads her legs, he pulls her ass to the edge of the bed and spreads her pussy lips apart to expose her clit. Naruto licks her clit as he shove two finger in and out of her vagina, Hinata wraps her legs around his head. She rubs the back his head with one hand and rubs her breast with the other.

Hinata: Oh, oh, Naruto.

Naruto accomplishes his goal as Hinata's juices begins to flow, Naruto pushes her back to the center of the bed and climbs up between her legs. Naruto lines himself up at her entrance, he kisses her as he thrusts himself into her. He breaks the kiss and looks down at their connection puzzled at the lack of resistance, Hinata sees the look on his face and quickly deduces what perplexes him.

Hinata: Dildos and vibrators, Naruto. Dildos and vibrators.

Naruto: Oh, okay.

Hinata turns Naruto over.

Hinata: I hope you don't think that you're gonna get yours first after that stunt you pulled today.

Naruto: Oh, no, be my guest.

Naruto grips Hinata's hips as she begins to grind on him, she moans as Naruto's tip stimulates her G-Spot with every grind. She starts to slide up and down Naruto, gradually quickening her pace. Hinata's ever loudening moaning and flushed look on her face turns Naruto on more and more, as he massages her breasts. Naruto can feel Hinata's vagina spasms as she cums for the first time with another person, Hinata falls to Naruto's chest.

Naruto: Hey, is it my turn yet?

Hinata: Give it to me.

Naruto, still inside Hinata, turns her over to her back, she wraps her legs around his waist as Naruto starts to thrust into Hinata. Naruto locks lips with Hinata as she scratches his back from the pleasure. Hinata nibbles on Naruto's ear as he whispers in hers.

Naruto: What's my name, Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto.

Hearing the way she said his name made Naruto turn the dial up, Naruto starts to probe Hinata faster and deeper.

Naruto: What's my name?

Hinata: Naruto.

The passion in Hinata's voice stimulated Naruto almost as much her body did, Naruto manages to get in deeper and stimulate Hinata's G-Spot even more than before.

Naruto: What's my name?

The pleasure becomes too much and Hinata cums again around Naruto.

Hinata: NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Hinata's pussy tightens its hold on Naruto's dick making him blow his load within her, he falls to her side and looks her in her beautiful eyes.

Naruto: And don't you forget it.

Hinata gives Naruto a kiss on his lips.

Hinata: How could I?

Naruto: You hungry?

Hinata: A little.

Naruto: Let's get cleaned up and get outta here, then.

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto notices a devious smile on Hinata's face.

Naruto: What the hell are you smilin' for?

Hinata: No reason.

Hinata kisses Naruto on the lips again and shows him why she was smiling, she goes down and personally cleans her and Naruto's fluids off of his penis. When she finishes, she wipes her mouth and smiles at Naruto. Naruto smiles back.

Naruto: Wow, you must've been really waiting to bag me, huh?

Hinata: More than you know.

Naruto puts his clothes on while Hinata heads to the bathroom to clean herself up and get dressed as well, she comes out and takes notice of the hole in Naruto's shirt over his heart.

Hinata: What's with that hole in your shirt?

Naruto: Oh, this? You just askin' or you really wanna know?

Hinata: I wanna know, tell me.

Naruto: Let's wind the clock back. The last time I saw Sasuke was when he betrayed us and Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji and I went to bring him back. I caught up to Sasuke and uh, we fought at the Valley of The End. After an even battle, it all came down to me and my Rasengan against him and his Chidori. Now the Rasengan being the more powerful jutsu, all I had to do was connect but something got in my way.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: My heart. When it came down to it, I saw Sasuke as too much of a brother and I couldn't go through with it but he did. He put a hole through my chest right were this hole is in my shirt, so this is here to remind me.

Hinata: Of what?

Naruto: To never let my heart get in the way of what needs to be done again.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek.

Hinata: I didn't know him that well but he seemed to be a real douche, anyway.

Naruto cackles and gives Hinata a hug and returns her kiss.

Naruto: That's funny, you ready?

Hinata: Yeah, let's go.

Naruto grabs his scythe and heads out of the door with Hinata.

Hinata: Where are we going, Naruto?

Naruto: I thought you followed me.

Hinata: Ichiraku's?

Naruto: You know it.

A week later, the 4 Virtues were in the hokage's office.

Jiraiya: We've got a lead on Kabuto.

Tsunade: So, when are you leaving?

Jiraiya: Immediately.

Voice: I'd like to speak with you, lady hokage.

Tsunade and the Virtues turn to the door to find a one-armed man with a cane and his right eye covered.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

One-armed man: My name is Danzo.

Tsunade: What can we do for you, Danzo?

Danzo: It's about him.

Danzo points to Naruto with his cane.

Tsunade: Naruto, what about him?

Danzo: It's about you're actions in the village since you've become one of the Virtues.

Naruto: What have I done?

Danzo: Ever since you've become one of the Virtues, you've been terrorizing this village.

Flashback. Naruto was at a grocery store to buy some instant ramen, when he found out that they were out of his particular brand, Naruto began to wreck the store with his scythe. When some nearby Leaf Shinobi tried to get him to stop, Naruto started to swing his scythe at them.

Naruto: Mind your fuckin' business!

A few days later, Naruto and Hinata went out to see a movie and got a little frisky, they started making out in the back row. During they're make out session, Hinata pulls out Naruto's penis and starts stroking it.

Naruto: Wow, Ino ain't got shit on you, huh?

Hinata: Damn straight.

Not to be outdone, Naruto reaches into Hinata's pants and starts fingering her. The sound of their moaning starts to disturb the other movie viewers in front of them turns around and is disgusted by the sight of Naruto and Hinata. The moviegoer shakes of his disgust and clears his throat at Naruto and Hinata, Naruto stops and looks at the moviegoer once he catches Naruto's attention.

Naruto: What do you want?

Moviegoer #1: Some of us are trying to watch the movie.

Naruto: Then watch the fuckin' movie.

The moviegoer's girlfriend turns around.

Moviegoer's Girlfriend: It a little hard to watch the movie with you two trying to upstage it back there.

Naruto: Then watch us, we're better than this movie anyway or better yet, why don't you two put on your own show. Just leave us the fuck alone.

The moviegoers turn around while Naruto and Hinata bet back to action. Naruto and Hinata start moaning louder again as they both get closer to their climax. The moaning causes the moviegoer and his girlfriend to turn back around.

Moviegoer: Why are you two so rude?

Moviegoer's Girlfriend: Really, you two ar…

Naruto and Hinata cum at the same time and some of Naruto's semen accidentally shoots into the moviegoer's girlfriend's mouth. When the moviegoer sees this, loses control.

Moviegoer: YOU DICK!

Not knowing that some of his wad shot into the moviegoer's mouth, Naruto finally gets fed up with the moviegoer. Naruto, with his still semi-erect penis still hanging out of his pants, grabs the moviegoer and drags him out to off the movie theatre. The people outside look on at Naruto who still had semen dripping from his penis.

Naruto: What the fuck are y'all lookin' at?

Back in the theatre, Hinata was fixing her clothes when she noticed the moviegoer's petrified girlfriend.

Hinata: What's the matter with you?

Moviegoer's Girlfriend: (shaken) He got some in my mouth.

Hinata: Hm, join the club.

End flashback.

Naruto: Oh, fuck you, besides you're plottin' on the hokage, anyway.

Danzo: How dare you? I am doing no such thing.

Naruto: Watch out for this guy, hokage.

Kakashi: Enough! We've got work to do, we'll be on our way, Lady Hokage.

Naruto cackles at Danzo as The Virtues disappear from the hokage's office.

Danzo: Insolent punk.

Tsunade: What was Naruto talking about, Danzo?

Danzo: What do you mean?

Tsunade: I know that you don't like my being appointed hokage and that you despised the hokage.

Danzo: Just what are you getting at?

Tsunade: Just remember, I'm watching you.

Danzo leave the hokage's office. 


	7. No Deal

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**No Deal**

Kabuto travels through a forest.

Kabuto: _I can't believe Lord Orochimaru and the two immortals were defeated so easily and with Sasuke leaving, I don't have any back up if the Virtues were to target me._

Kabuto stops at an entrance in the forest.

Kakashi: Stop right there.

Kabuto turns around to find Kakashi and the Virtues staring right at him.

Kakashi: I know exactly what you're thinking right now.

Kabuto: And what would that be?

Kakashi: What's the cause of all this? Well, I'm sure you remember our previous encounter at the hospital.

Kabuto: You can't seriously hold that against me, after all I was a young and impudent follower of Orochimaru and since you four have eliminated him we don't have to worry about that anymore.

Kakashi: Save your talk, this isn't about Orochimaru, The Akatsuki, or the Leaf Village. This is about you and me.

Kabuto: So, I take it that there isn't any other way we can resolve this, is there?

Kakashi: Look, the least you could do is to die like a true shinobi. Now, get ready.

Kakashi pulls out a kunai, Kabuto begins to slowly back away.

Kabuto: _He has the edge as far as combat goes but I can heal myself just as fast as he inflicts damage, if not faster. If I play my cards right, I could be able to stalemate with him until I'm able to figure something out. _Are you, sure we can't talk about this?

Kakashi charges and Kabuto was barely able to pull out his own kunai and block Kakashi's slash at his neck. Kakashi punches Kabuto in the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree and attempts to stab him in the chest but Kabuto is able to dodge it and escape to from the tree and regain his bearings.

Kabuto: _I might be able to make it if I just focus on avoiding the attacks on my vital points and quickly heal the minor injuries._

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru watch Kakashi's assault on Kabuto.

Konohamaru: I don't understand, why's he only using taijutsu?

Jiraiya: I don't think he wants to end this too quickly.

Naruto cackles.

Naruto: Yeah, Copy Ninja's gonna make him suffer. He's not even using his sharingan yet, I love it.

Kakashi's attacks are proving too much for Kabuto to handle.

Kabuto: _He's much better than Tsunade at taijutsu, she was just strong. I've gotta mount some sort of offense._

Kabuto releases a smoke bomb and gets some separation from Kakashi.

Kabuto: _This should be good enough._ Temple of Nirvana Jutsu.

Feathers fall on the battlefield and Kakashi falls asleep as the other Virtues watch on.

Naruto: _Kakashi-sensei can't be falling for this._

Jiraiya: _He's too good for that jutsu to be effective._

Konohamaru: _He must be luring him in for a trap._

Kabuto takes this moment to heal some of his injuries.

Kabuto: _There, now that that's taken care of, time to end this._

Kabuto approaches a sleeping Kakashi and takes out a kunai, he stabs Kakashi in the neck. Kakashi's body changes in to electricity and nearly shocks him to the point of death.

Naruto: A Lightning Clone, when did he learn to do that?

Kabuto makes it back to his feet after electricity's paralyzing effects wore off. He scans the battlefield for Kakashi but is unable to find him.

Kabuto: _Damn it! Where could he be? He can't believe that I'm dead, he would've come and checked the body after our last encounter, so where is he?_

Naruto watches Kabuto's situation and remembers his first training session with Kakashi.

Naruto: _He's underneath._

A pair of hands reaches up from under Kabuto and pulls him into the ground by his feet until the only thing exposed is his head.

Kabuto: What?!

He looks up and finds Kakashi looking down on him.

Kakashi: Pathetic, I didn't even have to use my sharingan. It seems that the only thing that you're good for is picking up Orochimaru's skin after he sheds.

Kabuto: Wait, Kakashi!

Kakashi: What for? With all those experiments that you and that snake perform, you aren't fit to live in this world. I say that since you had such fun with dead bodies, it's time you become one.

Kabuto: I could give you information on the Akatsuki.

A hopeful Kabuto looks up at Kakashi towering over him.

Kabuto: Well?

Kakashi: I haven't killed you yet, have I?

Kabuto: Right. I was, at first, a spy for a member of the Akatsuki. You may know him, a former Sand shinobi known Sasori of the Red Sands.

Kakashi: My father killed his parents during the Second Great Ninja War.

Kabuto: Exactly, he defected from the Hidden Sand Village and joined the Akatsuki as their source of information, he has spies in every village under his mind control. I was his spy from the Hidden Leaf village until he sent me to spy on Orochimaru after he left the Akatsuki, but Orochimaru discovered me and released Sasori's hold over me. If you let me live, I'll tell you where I'm supposed to meet with him and vital information on the other members of Akatsuki.

Kakashi turns his back to Kabuto for a second to mull over his decision. 

Kakashi: No deal.

Kabuto: What?

Kakashi turns around with a fully charged Lightning Blade in his hand and stabs Kabuto in the head with it, a cackling Naruto watches in delight.

Naruto: Cool.

Jiraiya: Good, we can concentrate on Akatsuki now that Kakashi's gotten what he wants. Let's go.

The Virtues regroup and head back to the village. Back in the village, they, without Naruto, stop at the hokage's office to debrief Tsunade.

Kakashi: That punk got what was coming to him, it was out of my hands. The minute he forgot his place in the shinobi world, this ending became inevitable.

Jiraiya: And now, we can show the Akatsuki that it takes more than S-class criminals to be known as the greatest force in the world.

Tsunade: Good.

Tsunade looks around the room and notices the absence of Naruto.

Konohamaru: He said that he had something important to take care of.

Naruto's apartment.

Hinata: NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!

A nude Hinata falls on Naruto's bare chest, both breathing hard with their bodies glistening from sweat.

Naruto: And don't you forget it.

Back at the hokage's office.

Tsunade: This issue with Danzo is starting to concern me.

Jiraiya: What do you mean?

Tsunade: Now that Danzo has a hard-on for Naruto, he's not gonna let this thing go.

Kakashi: So you think he'll try to make trouble for us.

Tsunade: Not you, Naruto, he seems to have a problem with him. He wants his shinobi to be controlled and Naruto has proven to be uncontrollable to say the least.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, he can try but that all he can do because as we and everyone out there know, the Virtues are the best thing around. We've already managed to take out three members of Akatsuki and there's more in our sight, so the best thing he can do is to just sit back and take in the fact the Virtues are here and we're gonna be here for a long, long time.

Naruto walks down the streets with Hinata arm wrapped around his waist and his draped over her shoulder with his hand down her shirt and cupping one of her breasts.

Voice: Get your hand off of my daughter!

They locate the voice which belongs to a visibly upset Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto: Hey, everyone, it's the World's Worst Father.

Naruto cackles as Hiashi burns a hole through his with his eyes.

Hiashi: I said get your hands off of my dau…

Hiashi's eye is caught by Hinata and her appearance.

Hiashi: Why are you wearing such a skimpy outfit?

She kisses Naruto on the cheek.

Hinata: Does it matter?

Hiashi: I will not sit back and let you defile a member of my clan, particularly my daughter.

Naruto: Defile her? You should see the things she makes me let her do to me, I just want to cuddle most of the time. I'm guessing that she has a lot of repressed desire, just like any other Hyuuga. I mean, come on, when's the last time any of you people ever cut loose?

Hiashi: That's it! Byakugan!

Naruto barely dodges an attack from Hiashi and starts running through the crowd while tossing innocent bystanders in his would be assailant's path.

Naruto: I must've been right. Hey, Hinata, we'll hook up later.

Hiashi: Over my dead body.

Naruto cackles at the usually calm Hiashi's display of emotion. Not looking where he was going, Naruto gets trapped in an alley, he turns around to face Hiashi closing in on him. Naruto drops to his knees and extends his hand apologetically.

Naruto: Hey, man, I'm sorry.

Hiashi: You can't talk your way out of this.

Naruto looks around him on the ground at a green glowing circle with eight symbols.

Naruto: No, the Eight Trigrams.

Hiashi: You will pay for your insolence. Eight Trigrams Two Pa…

Naruto punches Hiashi in the balls, effectively ending his attack.

Naruto: I call that my No Trigrams Ball Punch, just created it.

Naruto begins to leave Hiashi in the alley but thinks about how Hinata would feel about him leaving her father like that. He goes back and gives Hiashi a blanket and a pillow.

Naruto: Here ya' go, you're gonna be here for a while.

He cackles as he leave the alley and a slightly more comfortable Hiashi. 


	8. Respect

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Respect**

Danzo barges into the hokage's office.

Danzo: Something must be done about this menace.

Tsunade: You know perfectly well that I'm doing everything I can about the Akatsuki.

Danzo: I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about Naruto.

Voice: What about him?

Danzo and Tsunade look to the door to find Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru entering the hokage's office.

Danzo: Did you know that he assaulted the head of the Hyuuga Clan?

Kakashi: What for?

Danzo: For consorting with his daughter.

Jiraiya: Good, maybe now the Stickupmyass Clan will loosen up if he becomes apart of it.

Danzo: Look, it's becoming quite evident that you can't control him. He's becoming more and more unpredictable.

Kakashi: Stop right there, before you go any further I think that it's only fair for Naruto to be here since he seems to be the topic of this conversation.

He makes some hand signs and slams his palm on the ground.

Kakashi: Summoning Jutsu!

Pakkun: Well, I'm here.

Kakashi: Find Naruto and bring him back here.

Pakkun: Got it.

He dashes out of the hokage's office, it didn't take him long to find Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku's

Pakkun: _Man, I can smell the sex on these two. They must go at it hard._ Yo, Naruto!

Naruto: What is it, boy? Is Kakashi in trouble?

Annoyed, Pakkun bites Naruto in the ankle as retribution for his joke as a confused Hinata, Teuchi, and Ayame watch.

Naruto: Aaagh! Okay, okay, let's go Hinata.

Pakkun: Judging by the mood in the room, I think it's best if you're alone.

Naruto: Well, I guess I'll catch you guys later.

He disappears with Pakkun.

Teuchi: Wow, a talkin' dog. You shinobi sure are somethin'.

Arriving at the hokage's office, Naruto finds a tense situation between his teammates and Danzo.

Naruto: Oh, great. This old asshole again, what do you want?

Kakashi: Naruto, just be quiet, let me and Jiraiya do all the talking. Now, Danzo, Naruto may be a little on the wild side but make no mistake, when it comes down to doing his duty, there's no one else more dedicated than Naruto.

Jiraiya: Sure, he's half-cocked but that's what makes him so effective.

Naruto: Yeah, so buzz off.

Kakashi: Quiet Naruto.

Danzo: I just don't trust him, so I have a suggestion.

Kakashi: What's that?

Four kneeling men appear behind Danzo.

Danzo: Take these men with you, as backup.

Naruto: Back up, right.

Jiraiya: Look, Danzo, we don't need any backup. We are quite capable of handling the Akatsuki ourselves.

Danzo: They aren't back up for the Akatsuki. Sai, Takashi, Hattori, and Kazuma are four of the best members of Root, they'll be there to help control him.

Kakashi: I understand who you are and your beliefs, you disagreed with the Third and all that but we don't want to control him.

Danzo: I may have had my disagreements with the Hiruzen but there's one thing that he and his disciples had and that's respect, this kid doesn't have any respect for any one and he doesn't deserve to be a Leaf Shinobi, let alone a Virtue.

Kakashi: Like I said, you're a fear monger. You want people to fear you, so don't get the two confused. The Virtues don't fear you but we do respect you.

Naruto starts to cackle in Danzo's face loudly.

Naruto: You hear that?! We're the Virtues, we aren't afraid of anybody. Tell him again Copy Ni…

Before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi slaps Naruto leaving him shocked, silent, and holding his cheek.

Kakashi: I told you to shut up.

Tsunade: Enough.

She stands up behind her desk.

Tsunade: Danzo, if it'll make you happy then I'll allow your men to accompany the Virtues but as subordinates only. They are to obey any and every order given to them, understood?

Danzo: As you wish.

Jiraiya: Then they better get ready because we have a bead on two more members of the Akatsuki. We can leave as soon as you okay it.

Tsunade: Fine.

Everyone leaves the room, except for Jiraiya with a question on his mind.

Jiraiya: Are you sure that it's a good idea to let him interfere like this?

Tsunade: Remember what Naruto said?

Jiraiya: About him plotting on you?

Tsunade: Yes, he may be a lot of things but Naruto knows people. I'm sure that he wants them to go with you to watch you four and to probably gauge you abilities should he need to stand against you, so I want you to watch them and take note of anything strange about them.

Jiraiya: Got it.

Two cloaked figures travel through the forest, they're suddenly stopped by eight men.

Jiraiya: And where are you two off to?

Deidara: Leaf Shinobi, yeah?

Sasori: That's Hidan's weapon. It seems that it's true, the Leaf are taking the offensive against us.

Deidara: It doesn't matter, there's no one that can stand against my art, yeah.

Sasori: If that's what you wish to call it.

Naruto turns to the members of Root.

Naruto: You four just remember what I told you.

Flashback, the Virtues and the members of Root are traveling vigorously through trees towards their targets.

Naruto: You four animals just stay outta my way or I'll personally fuck you up myself.

End flashback, the members of Root look at Naruto expressionless except for you who gives a weird smile that creeps Naruto out a little.

Naruto: _Yeesh._

Sai: Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure that this mission will go off without a hitch.

The conversation is cut short as Naruto notices a weird looking butterfly.

Naruto: What the hell is that?

Kakashi: Move!

Everyone barely escapes the blast from Deidara's clay.

Jiraiya: So, that's his game. Well, we got the ladies on ice back at the village, so it's time to go to work.

Tsunade was in her office with Shizune and Sakura when they hear a commotion outside, they head for the window and find a surprise, The Virtues and Danzo's followers were fighting in the middle of the village. Naruto was hitting Sai, who was on one knee with a grip on Naruto's leg, with a chair while Hattori as beating Naruto's back, while Kakashi was pulling him off of Naruto, while Takashi was hitting him with a chair, while Konohamaru was kicking him in the ribs, while Kazuma and Jiraiya were going at it. Tsunade called some ANBU and rushed outside to break up the brawl. When she got out there, Naruto was now choking Sai with the handle of his scythe to keep some of Sai's beast paintings from attacking him. After restoring order, she ordered them to her office.

Tsunade: Well, how did it go?

Kakashi: We failed.

Tsunade: What, what happened?

Jiraiya: Well, we managed to kill Sasori but then…

Flashback, Deidara laughs as he keeps the Virtues and Root at bay while he flies about on a clay bird surrounded by other flying clay creatures.

Deidara: I told Master Sasori that my art was superior, yeah.

As he taunts the Leaf Shinobi, one of the members of Root launches long ranged attack that Deidara dodges. The attack passes by Deidara and hits one of he clay figures, to everyone's surprise, the creature turns into Naruto and falls to the ground. The Naruto that was standing with the Leaf Shinobi disappears as the real one lands next to them. He gets up and immediately attacks the Root members. End flashback.

Naruto: I told them to stay out of my way.

In walks Danzo.

Danzo: That's impossible, my men are highly trained. This debacle cannot be their fault.

Naruto: Look, why don't you take these jerks and get the hell out of here before I finish the job on the right side of your body?

Danzo: Why you little…you'd better hope that I'm in a good mood the next time I see you.

Naruto: Or what?

Danzo: Because I'll beat the respect that you so lack into you myself.

A few days later, Iruka was walking through the village when he happened upon Naruto engaging in some of his antics. Seeing this, Iruka gave him one of the blows to the head that he used to dole out to him back in his academy days. Without looking, Naruto knew exactly who his assailant was.

Naruto: Damn it, Iruka-sensei, why'd you hit me like that?

Iruka: Because you're acting like a depraved villain. I've heard about you and your behavior lately but now I see. Look at you, you look deranged, it seems that you've forgotten what I means to be a Leaf Shinobi.

Naruto stands there and lets Iruka chastise him, only because Iruka were one of the few people that acknowledged him when he was younger.

Iruka: You're not even listening to me, are you?

Naruto: Yes, I am.

Iruka: What did I just say?

Naruto: "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

Iruka: What I said was why don't you come with me to the academy and speak to my class. It'll be great for them to hear from someone who actually goes on missions and it might remind you of what it means to be a Leaf Shinobi.

Naruto: Sounds good.

Iruka stands before a class of academy students, some paying attention, some goofing off.

Iruka: Attention class, we have a guest with us today. One of my former students, Naruto Uzumaki, is here to speak with you about what he's been through since he graduated. Please give him you're attention.

Iruka stands aside and lets Naruto take the floor.

Naruto: Ya know, Iruka-sensei, you're takin' a big risk bringin' me here to talk to them. What if I say something bad, something that they shouldn't hear?

Iruka looks at Naruto concerned.

Naruto: Don't worry, I won't say any village secrets but what if I say a bad word? I mean, you know how young and impressionable these kids today are, their parents would be mad. What would you do? You wouldn't do anything because you'd be fu…in a lot of trouble.

He cackles at Iruka.

Naruto: Anyway, I'm here to talk to you students about respect. Something you can't buy, something you can't steal. You've gotta earn it! Respect is something that makes a man like Kakashi Hatake smack me across the face, respect is something that makes a man like Danzo take little kids and warp their minds to become his lackeys. I'm not the hokage, I'm not the member of some illustrious clan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it. Check that, there's no way anybody could forget that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki so just believe it and I have a dream. My dream is to teach each and everyone about respect.

He holds up nine fingers.

Naruto: Even if I hafta hack off one of your thumbs.

Iruka watch as Naruto leaves the class.

Iruka: You treading thin ice, Naruto.


	9. Treachery

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Treachery**

Naruto and Hinata were roused from their sleep after a night of Naruto blowing off some steam by frantic knocking at his door.

Hinata: (sleepily) Who's that?

Naruto: I don't know but this better be good.

A nude Naruto gets up and opens the door.

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: Naruto come quick, there's trouble at the hokage's office.

Naruto: Right, let's go!

Sakura: Uh, Naruto?

Naruto: What?

Sakura: You might wanna put some clothes on and since Hinata's obviously here, tell her to come to. We just may need her.

After getting dressed, Naruto and Hinata join Sakura on the way to the hokage's office.

Naruto: Sakura, what's happened?

Sakura: Well, the Land of Fire's Daimyo came into the hokage's office…

Flashback, the hokage was sitting at her desk with Sakura when the Land of Fire's daimyo walked into her office with his entourage. The hokage stood behind her desk.

Tsunade: To what do I owe this honor?

Daimyo: Lady Hokage, it's come to my attention that there's been a disturbing element in the village as of late.

Tsunade: What do you mean?

Tsunade receives her answer as Danzo appeared from behind the Daimyo.

Danzo: You should've seen this coming, Tsunade.

Daimyo: Danzo tells me that you've been unable to control one Naruto Uzumaki, was it? The container of the Nine-tailed Fox.

Tsunade: Wait just a minute.

Daimyo: He also tells me that he's been running amuck in this village, attack his own villagers and such. He even attacked Hiashi Hyuuga after he confronted him on his relationship with his daughter.

Tsunade: Naruto has proven an invaluable asset to this village and land, if you let me expla…

Daimyo: No need, I have already made my decision. I have heard all I need and I believe that it's best if I remove you from your post as hokage.

Tsunade: What? Do I at least get to name my replacement?

Daimyo: No need, I've chosen Danzo as your replacement.

Tsunade: Impossible, he'll never get enough votes from the jonin.

Danzo: You forget, Tsunade, most of the jonin are also clan members. Clans who heads were rubbed the wrong way by Naruto, the jonin will follow suit with what ever the heads of their clans want. My appointment is virtually guaranteed.

Danzo turns to the Daimyo.

Danzo: You can rest assured, Daimyo, that the Leaf Village is better hands.

Daimyo: See that it is, Danzo.

The Daimyo leaves.

Danzo: Well, my first act as hokage is to arrest you.

Voice: We'd like to see you try.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru appear in front of Tsunade ready for a fight, in response Sai, Takashi, Hattori, and Kazuma appear in front of Danzo.

Jiraiya: The only way you're gonna take Tsunade is over our dead bodies.

Kakashi: You may be the hokage but that doesn't mean that you can go around and arrest people at will, what are her charges?

Danzo: She let that vile excuse for a shinobi rampage through the village. Now, stand aside.

Konohamaru: Never!

The Virtues and Danzo's followers go to attack.

Tsunade: Enough!

The Virtues stop and turn to Tsunade confused.

Jiraiya: Tsunade?

Kakashi: Lady Hokage?

Tsunade: The one thing that we can't allow is for our village to fight amongst itself. I'll go peacefully.

End flashback. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata race to help Tsunade.

Sakura: …and that's when I came to get you, Naruto.

Naruto: Damn it! That son of a bitch has been planning this all along.

Hinata: What are you going to do, Naruto?

Naruto: I'm gonna kill this guy.

Danzo and his followers walk through the village with Tsunade in chains with an helpless Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru following behind them. 

Jiraiya: _Damn it!_

Kakashi: _I can't believe this is happening._

Konohamaru: _So, he tried to fight my grandfather for hokage and this time he used treachery._

At that moment, a yellow streak barrels into Danzo.

Jiraiya/Kakashi/Tsunade/Konohamaru: Naruto?

Naruto was now fighting with Danzo who fought back as best as he could with one arm until some shinobi pull Naruto off of Danzo.

Tsunade: Naruto, stop! You'll just cause more trouble for the village.

Danzo: Arrest him, arrest him for assaulting the hokage!

Hearing Tsunade's words and seeing all of the ANBU between him and Danzo, he looks at Danzo and smiles.

Naruto: I respect you, hokage.

Naruto takes off his forehead protector and throws it to the ground and leaves.

Danzo: He's leaving the village, after him?

Squads of ANBU take off after Naruto. He makes out of the village and creates a few clones to throw them off of the trail. Having no choice, the ANBU split up and each take a clone. The ANBU following the real Naruto catches up with him.

ANBU: Stop right there, Naruto.

Naruto stops and turns to the ANBU.

Naruto: So, you really gonna follow that creep?

ANBU: I'm not Root so I'm not one of his lackeys, Naruto but he's the hokage now.

Naruto: Well, I guess you'd better do your duty.

The ANBU launches and attack when a figure drops down in front of Naruto.

Voice: Rotation!

The ANBU is repelled away from Naruto and the figure.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Well, I'd better be. I'd hate to think you do this with Neji.

She kisses him. After breaking the kiss, he looks her over and notices that she doesn't have her forehead protector on. 

Naruto: Are you sure you want do this?

Hinata: I waited too long to have you and I'm not about to let you go when I have you. Oh, I went back to get this for you.

He smiles as she hands him his scythe.

Naruto: Well, let's go. Those other ANBU have defeated my clones.

After traveling long enough for him to feel confidant that they've gotten away, Naruto decides to stop and take a break.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: Where do you plan to go?

Naruto: To this place Jiraiya told me about.

Hinata: What's it called?

Naruto: The Land of Extreme.

Hinata: The Land of Extreme? I've never heard of it.

Naruto: I'm not surprised, it's not a place that the Five Great Nations like to acknowledge because of its reputation.

Hinata: What reputation?

Naruto: It's known to be an extremely violent place, full of sick, depraved, and twisted people.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yeah and that's before you get to their ninja village, The Village Hidden in Hostility. Sage told me that only the toughest shinobi make it there.

Sensing her uneasiness, he turns to comfort her.

Naruto: Listen, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.

She takes offense that the man she loves may think she's not fit.

Hinata: Look, I can handle myself.

Naruto: Okay, just making sure.


	10. The Village Hidden in Hostility

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Village Hidden in Hostility**

The Village Hidden in Hostility was in the midst of a celebration that spanned their entire land called the Festival of Rage, tonight's event was a tournament that took place in an arena to select their newest chunin.

Proctor: Good evening, everyone. My name is Jin Suzaku and I'd like to welcome you to the Festival of Rage Tournament.

The crowd cheers.

Jin: This tournament, as you know, is to decide the newest generation of chunin for the hostile village and unlike to those pansy ass villages like the Leaf and Sand, we aren't gonna stop just because we think someone's had enough. The matches aren't over until one fight loses cons…

Jin is interrupted as the lights go out.

Jin: Hey, what the hell is this? I know those other pansy ass villages aren't trying anything 'cuz they know what will happen if they do.

At that moment, Jin senses someone standing next to him.

Jin: Hey, hey, who the hell are you?

The lights come back on and the crowd erupts as they see Naruto standing next to Jin with one hand on his hip and the other raising his scythe high into the air like a general or emperor getting ready to address his loyal followers.

Jin: You're, you're Naruto Uzumaki!

He continues to scan over the crowd as they began to chant his name.

Crowd: Na-Ru-To! Na-Ru-To! Na-Ru-To!

The crowd finally calms down and Jin goes to speak to Naruto.

Jin: What are you doing here?

He smiles and answers.

Naruto: Haven't you heard? Ya' know, I like you and your village, especially your leader. I like your leader because I've just had my rights as a shinobi taken away by another one of these so called village leaders, I have had my status as a shinobi taken away by Danzo.

The rabid crowd immediately boos upon hearing Danzo's name.

Naruto: He's a very popular guy, I'm sure he's very popular with the Akatsuki members he screwed over and my friend back there who're probably waiting for a chance to take his head. Well, Danzo, or should I say gonzo*? You can't take away my shinobi status because I'm here in the Land of Extreme, where the shinobi world was created.

He points his scythe towards the crowd provoking a loud roar from them. The crowd begins to sing an unflattering song about Danzo.

**Danzo takes it up the ass doo-dah doo-dah**

**Danzo takes it up the ass doo-dah doo-dah**

**Danzo takes it up the ass all the doo-dah day**

Naruto begins to speak again as the crowd continues to sing the song.

Naruto: Well, Danzo, hokage-sama, former sake gofer for the second hokage. You are a piece of fuckin' shit! You know what Danzo is?

Jin: No.

Naruto: He's each and every one of these smart marks here rolled into one.

He senses that the crowd didn't understand his insult as they continue cheering, he begins to walk around the arena floor as he speaks to them.

Naruto: I guess you guys didn't get that. You know what a mark is? A mark is someone who spend his last mon on sake, a mark is someone who believes that Madara Uchiha really didn't bring the Nine-tailed Fox to the Leaf village the day I was born, a mark is someone who doesn't think that Orochimaru is a pedophile and a mark is each and everyone of you pieces of shit in here right now.

The crowd begins to boo Naruto for his insult, Jin tries to defuse the volatile situation.

Jin: On that note, why don't we begin the tourna…?

Naruto grabs him to shut him up.

Naruto: Oh, no, no, no, no. You're not running this, I am, 'cuz I'm Naruto Uzu-fuckin'-maki! And you'd better believe it.

Naruto scans over the crowd.

Naruto: You know what I'm gonna do right here, right fuckin' now? The only appropriate thing for me to do.

He puts his scythe down and starts to undo his pants.

Naruto: I'm gonna whip out my dick and piss right here on this arena floor.

Before he can pull his penis out, the village leader, Toguro who was accompanied by his bodyguards and some of the village shinobi stops him.

Toguro: This wasn't part of the deal, Naruto. You were only supposed to come out here and announce yourself.

Naruto: Fuck you!

Toguro: No, fuck you! Fuck you, Naruto! Fuck you!

Naruto begins to leave until he spots one of the village shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto smiles at him.

Naruto: _So, this is where he's been hiding himself since we dealt with Orochimaru._

Sasuke: _It's true, he is here._

Toguro and his shinobi left as Naruto was walking out of the arena. While he was walking, one particular man in the audience caught the eye of Naruto.

Audience member: You fuckin' suck, Naruto! Go back to those Leaf bastards!

Naruto begins to provoke the man further until he takes a swing at Naruto, Naruto dodges it and pulls the man out of the crowd onto the arena floor and starts to stab the man with a kunai until Sasuke comes out causing Naruto to quickly leave as people come to check on his victim with the crowd chanting.

Crowd: Hostile Village! Hostile Village! Hostile Village! Hostile Village!

Naruto makes it back to the house he and Hinata were staying in.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: I'm in the bedroom.

He goes into the bedroom were Hinata was lying under the covers.

Naruto: I think I'm gonna like it here, I've never had this much fun.

Flashback, Naruto and Hinata were standing before Toguro.

Toguro: We've all heard of you and your violent exploits with the Virtues and would be happy to accept you into our village, Naruto. Besides, this is where your father's clan resides, why wouldn't we accept you?

Hinata: This is where you Fourth Hokage's clan is from, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, that's why he was so good at killin'.

Toguro: But her, she's a Hyuuga, the heiress no less. She's firmly rooted in the Leaf Village, there's no way she can handle our lifestyle, and she'll never be one of us.

One of the shinobi of the Hostile Village approaches Hinata.

Hostile Shinobi: Yeah, what if Naruto's not around and some of the guys decide that they want to have a little fun?

He makes the mistake of touching Hinata. In the blink of an eye, Hinata folds him up like a lawn chair. Toguro could only stare.

Toguro: She's in. I'll have one of my men show you where you can stay.

End flashback.

Hinata: So, did you meet your father's clan yet?

Naruto: No, I'll go lookin' for them tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight.

Hinata: That's too bad, cuz I thought we could celebrate our new beginning tonight.

Naruto: What did you have in mind?

Hinata: This.

Hinata throws the cover off of her showing her naked body.

Naruto: Never too tired for that.

He gets undressed and climbs onto the bed with her. He fondles her breasts as they probe each other's mouths with their tongues, he starts to suck on her ear and works his way down her neck, making her breath quicken as runs her fingers through his golden spikes. He works his way to her breasts and massages one while he sucks the other. He moves his freed down and begins to rub on her clit making her writhe and moan.

Hinata: Oh, Naruto.

Sensing her begin to heat up, he kisses a trail from between her breasts, down her stomach. He arrives at his destination when he reaches her already wet vagina. He sucks her clit between his lips and flicks his tongue over it inside his mouth, her moaning intensifies as he quickens the flicks of his tongue.

Hinata: Yes, Naruto. Yes.

He jams his index and middle finger into her vagina, she wraps her legs around his head and pulls his hair as she senses her orgasm coming. Sensing how close she is, he sticks his pinky in her ass to send her over the edge.

Hinata: Aaaaahhhh!

After the orgasm fades, she looks down at him.

Hinata: What was that?

He gives her a playful grin and holds up his hand with his thumb and ring fingers down showing only his index, middle, and pinky fingers.

Naruto: The Shocker.

She smiles back.

Hinata: Bastard.

Naruto: Oh, you're gonna pay for that.

Not giving her moment to recover, he turns her over to her stomach and grips her hips. He raises her to all fours and lines himself up with her vagina, she gasps as he slides right in and starts to pound her over and over. The only sounds heard in the room were their breathing, moaning, and hips colliding. The new sensation of the Shocker makes her curious, she reaches back and pushes Naruto away from her making him confused.

Naruto: What?

Hinata: I want to try it here.

She spreads her ass apart to expose her anus to him.

Naruto: You sure?

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto: Okay.

It was already a little lubricated from her juices running down from her vagina when he ate her out but he decides that it's better to be safe than sorry since it was her first time. He rubs his hands all over her still wet vagina making her moan, he takes one hand and give his penis some extra lubricating while rub his fingers on his other hand in, out, and around the rim of her ass.

Naruto: You ready?

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto: Here we go.

Her asshole puckers as she feels his tip, he slides in and doesn't stop until their hips meet once again.

Naruto: How does it feel?

Hinata: Different, but good.

Naruto: Okay.

He start to fuck her as gently as he'll let himself as to not hurt her while she reaches down and plays with her clit. To his surprise, she takes it well and he decides to kick it up. He starts to fuck her faster and faster until he reaches his previous pace. The tension becomes too much for them as they reach their orgasms together. After he releases himself within her, he falls off of the bed to the floor.

Naruto: So, how was it?

Hinata: Cumming felt different this time.

Naruto: Different?

Hinata: Not different, just more intense. Anyway, I'm going to clean myself up before we go to bed.

From where he was laying on the floor, he could see his cum leaking from her ass as she walks to the bathroom. He chuckles to himself.

Naruto: _Cool._

*Gonzo is a type of pornography.


	11. Meet The Namikazes

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Meet The Namikazes**

Naruto and Hinata stand in front of what seems to be a clan compound.

Naruto: Well, this is where they said it'd be.

She looks at him and sees an unusual expression on his face.

Hinata: What's wrong?

Naruto: I'm actually nervous, I've never known any of my family. I wonder what they're like.

Hinata: Well, they can't be anymore screwed up than my clan, can they?

Naruto: Yeah, your clan is pretty twisted behind that front they put on. Wasn't I supposed to change them?

Hinata: You're stalling.

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata: I thought you were Naruto Uzumaki.

Upon hearing what he took as a challenge from Hinata, a renewed confidence spreads across his face.

Naruto: Believe it!

He knocks on the door to the compound and two guards appear, although they sort of resembled Naruto. They didn't have his blonde hair and blue eyes but their hair was still spiky and their eyes were just as intense, just different colors.

Guard 1: Who goes th…

The guard stops as he scans Naruto over.

Guard 1: It's you.

Guard 2: You may enter, we will take you to the head of our clan.

They enter and follow the guards, the members of the clan watches them and whispers amongst themselves as if they can't believe what they're seeing. Naruto notices that every one in the clan shares the same intense eyes no matter what color they were and all of the males had spiky hair. 

Naruto: _Must be a clan trait._

They reach the main building of the compound, the two guards leads them to the main hall where an old man that looked a lot like Naruto was kneeling and discussing clan business with other members, he appears to be the clan leader.

Guard 1: Forgive me for interrupting, but this is…

Clan Leader: Minato?

The Clan Leader, in his advanced age mistakes Naruto for his father.

Clan Leader: It can't be, I thought you were dead?

Clan Member: This isn't Minato, this is…

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki.

Clan Leader: Uzumaki? Wasn't that the name of the women Minato had a son with?

Naruto: Yes, I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Clan Member: We've heard a lot about you, Naruto.

Naruto: Really?

Clan Member: You've seen what type of village this is, the people here crave battle and praise violence. My name is Keiji Uzumaki, the older brother of Minato.

Naruto notes that Keiji looks like his father as well.

Keiji: This is your grandfather and leader of our clan, Raiden Namikaze.

Showing respect, Naruto bows to them.

Raiden: So you're Minato's son, huh?

Naruto: Yes.

Raiden: And who is this young woman?

Naruto: This is Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan, we are…

Naruto looks back at Hinata.

Naruto: …to be wed.

Pleasantly surprised, she looks at him and smiles.

Raiden: A Hyuuga? Their women could never resist us.

Naruto: What?

Keiji: A lot of the members of our clan are children of Namikaze men and Hyuuga women.

Keiji could see the look of concern on their faces.

Keiji: Don't worry, Minato had no Hyuuga blood within him.

Naruto and Hinata both breathe a sigh of relief.

Naruto: _That would've been gross._

Raiden: So, what brings you here, Naruto?

Naruto: We've been outcast from the Leaf by Danzo.

Raiden: Danzo?

Naruto: He seized control of the village for himself and had the previous hokage, Tsunade of The Senju clan thrown into prison.

Raiden: He's at it again, huh?

Naruto: You've had dealing with him before?

Raiden: We are originally from the Land of Fire, but were one of the last clans to not be apart of a shinobi village. The Leaf decided that they wanted us to join them as one of the most powerful clans and we refused, we remained on good terms with the Leaf until Danzo started to believe that we were a threat to the Leaf and tried to have us eliminated. He and I fought personally, I took his eye and left him with the need of that walking stick he uses.

Naruto: Why didn't you kill him?

Raiden: I wanted him to live in shame, but I guess I should've done everyone a favor and ended his wretched life then and there.

Naruto: So how did it come to be that my father joined the Leaf?

Raiden: He wanted to bring peace to the world, something he often talked about with Jiraiya when he wasn't being perverted. Jiraiya's clan is an off-shoot of our clan as evidenced by his spiky hair so he spent a lot of time with our clan and he often discussed bringing about peace with Minato, he decided to stay behind with Jiraiya to realize their ideals. It was he who told us of Minato's death and your birth, he usually visits us regularly but hasn't recently.

Naruto: It's probably because of Danzo.

Raiden: I'm sure there's much that you want to learn about your clan, Keiji here will teach you.

Naruto and Hinata spent the next few days learning about his clan history.

Naruto: Keiji, Raiden said that our clan is one of the most powerful why?

Keiji: It's our battle prowess, we just seem to have a sixth sense for battle, it's like we just figure it out on the battlefield and are able to adapt quickly. We enjoy and always welcome a good challenge.

Naruto thinks back to all of his battles and realizes that he's been able to defeat opponents that he should have lost to through sheer instinct.

Keiji: We've also been known to be innovators of battle and often develop new techniques such as Minato's Rasengan and father's Flying Thunder God Technique.

Naruto: I thought my father developed that.

Keiji: Quite the contrary, he was just the first in the mainstream villages to be seen using it. Raiden is the name of the Thunder God, after all. Lastly, it's our special chakra.

Naruto: Special chakra?

Keiji: Some call it a kekkai genkai but we, ourselves, aren't sure. Our chakra has special properties that help us defensively. It's like our chakra minimizes the damage done to our bodies which is why it seems that we heal quickly but really, we just don't take as much damage as normal people do. It's why we are able to focus so much of our techniques in battle on offense, I also believe that why you were able to have the Nine-tailed Fox sealed within you. From what you've told us, we speculate that it's also the reason the Foxes chakra hasn't killed you, yet.

Voice: Father!

Keiji, Naruto, and Hinata find a boy around Naruto's age that resembled Keiji racing towards them.

Keiji: Isamu, back already?

He takes notice of Naruto and Hinata.

Isamu: Who're they?

Keiji: This is Naruto Uzumaki, your cousin, and his betrothed, Hinata of The Hyuuga Clan.

Isamu: Hello.

Naruto: Hey.

Isamu: You're the one everyone's talking about in the village, huh?

Naruto: They're talkin' about me?

Isamu: About what happened at the Chunin tournament.

Keiji: What happened?

Isamu: Let's just say he made a mark. Listen, some of us are going to check out the next festival event, wanna come?

Keiji: That sounds like a great idea, it'll give you a chance to get to know each other.

Naruto: You wanna go, Hinata?

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto, Hinata, Isamu and some of the Namikazes were all sitting in the audience as Jin Suzaku was addressing everyone.

Jin: Hello, everyone, I'm Jin Suzaku and I'd like to welcome you to Day Four of the Festival of Rage.

The crowd cheers.

Jin: Before we kick things off, I want to bring a man who's relatively new to our village up here to say a few words, Sasuke Uchiha.

Isamu leans over to Naruto.

Isamu: Isn't that the guy who…

Naruto: Yeah.

He scoffs as Sasuke come out to speak with Jin in an attempt to hold himself back.

Jin: Sasuke, you came to our village a short time ago. What do you think?

Sasuke: It's better than the Leaf, at least there are no old men who scheme and plot to ruin everyone else's life.

Jin: Now, is it true that you've actually become as powerful as your brother Itachi.

Sasuke: Yes, I will have my revenge and revive my clan. Something I couldn't have done with those people I associated myself with in the Leaf Village.

Naruto is no longer able to contain himself, he starts to make enough of a scene in where he was sitting that Jin and Sasuke notices him.

Jin: Just ignore him, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto, I almost killed you last time we me, you sure want to try me one more time?

Naruto takes a kunai from and points it under his chin to taunt Sasuke.

Naruto: But you couldn't kill me!

Jin tries to go on but is unable to, he and Sasuke go over to confront Naruto.

Jin: What is your problem?

Naruto: Jin-san, it's obvious that I can't be Naruto Uzumaki in the Hostile Village. Last time, I tried to, you know. Now, I'm sitting here with my clan and you won't let me enjoy the show.

Sasuke: Look, Naruto, I've had it with you so I'm gonna straighten you out. Let's step outside.

Naruto just smiles at him.

Sasuke: If you're not walking out the door by the time I count to three then I'm gonna beat you were you're standing and drag you out. One!

Sasuke turns his back to Naruto who puts the kunai back underneath his chin and mocks Sasuke.

Sasuke: Two! Three!

He turns around with a right hand aiming for Naruto's head, he stops when he sees and mother and her child looking at Sasuke in contempt. Naruto was using one of his fellow clan members and her child to shield himself.

Jin: What kind of crap is that?

Sasuke: What kind of man have you become, Naruto? How could you hide behind a woman and child? Come out from behind there.

Naruto cackles at Sasuke as he peaks his head out from behind his human shield.

Naruto: Why don't you show these people just how dedicated you are to it and come through woman and her child for the Hostile Village or just quit like you've quit everything else? You quit Team 7, you quit the Leaf Village, you quit following Orochimaru. I'm a real shinobi, I don't quit, I get ran out of town.

Jin: You know, Sasuke, it just goes to show why you left the Leaf Village when you did. This is what you could've become.

Sasuke: I can't be…

Naruto reaches from behind, pushes Sasuke in the face and takes off with Hinata. Sasuke tries to give chase but the Namikaze's block his way. Later on, Isamu and some of the Namikaze's find Naruto. 

Isamu: That was cool, that guys needed to be taken down a peg ever since he got here.


	12. Clan Matters

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Clan Matters**

For the next few weeks, when he wasn't picking on Sasuke, Naruto had been training with his clan. He had finally learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu his father had made famous, flashback.

Raiden: You are a full member of this clan since you've already mastered wind jutsu, wind for us is like fire for the Uchiha but for you to gain your father's status as a member of this clan, you must master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Keiji: You're timing could be anymore perfect, Naruto. It's time for Isamu to learn it as well so you'll be able to learn it together.

Naruto: You said that I'm a full member but I don't have my father's status, what's the difference?

Raiden: As you've chosen a Hyuuga as your woman, I'm sure you've heard about their main and branch families.

Naruto: Right.

Raiden: We have a method that's similar. Not everyone in our clan can do the Flying Thunder God jutsu, so only the select few that can gain the special status of Flash.

Naruto: That's what they called my father, The Yellow Flash.

Raiden: Yes, I know. Those who obtain the title of Flash are the protectors of the clan as they have the ability to be in many places. The difference in what we do compared to the methods is that anyone can become a Flash, there are no restrictions aside from knowing the jutsu and not knowing it.

End flashback. Naruto and Isamu were standing before Raiden.

Raiden: You've finally mastered the training and will be regarded as Flashes from know on.

Keiji: Your father would be proud of you, Naruto, as I am of Isamu. Here take these.

Keiji hands each them a box, they open them.

Naruto: What kind of kunai's are these?

Raiden: Special kunais that allow the thrower to summon you once you link them with your chakra.

Keiji: When thrown, they signal you and become beacon so that you know were to appear with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Isamu: How do you link them with your chakra?

Keiji: Just run your chakra to them, the metal is special metal that not only absorbs chakra but holds it.

Raiden: This is only the beginning for the both of you, becoming a full member and a Flash was the easy part of the Namikaze Clan. The hard part is being a full member and a Flash as part of the Namikaze Clan.

Raiden dismisses Naruto and Isamu.

Raiden: Oh, Naruto, I almost forgot. Now that you have achieved your father's status, it's only right that you have his possessions, you may have what was to be his section of the compound.

Naruto: Thank you, grandfather. One more thing, you are able to marry to people, right?

Raiden: Correct, as head of the clan, it is within my duties.

Naruto: Good, I'll be right back.

Naruto brings Hinata, who had been waiting outside while the Namikaze's handled clan business and brings her before Raiden who smiles.

Raiden: Like I said, Hyuuga women can't get enough of us. Do you two love each other?

Naruto & Hinata: Yes.

Raiden: Will you two honor each other?

Naruto & Hinata: Yes.

Raiden: Naruto, will you teach her the ways of our clan and make her a Namikaze woman of the highest regard?

Naruto: Yes.

Raiden: Hinata, will you learn our ways and do your best to up hold them?

Hinata: Yes.

Raiden: The two of you are members of different clans, will this conflict you two?

Naruto & Hinata: No.

Raiden: Then I see no objections, you two are married in the eyes of this clan.

Hinata smiles and kisses Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you, grandfather.

Hinata: Thank you.

She runs up and hugs her new grandfather making him laugh.

Raiden: Wait, you're his wife, not mine.

They all laugh, Naruto and Hinata are shown to their section of the compound by one of Naruto's fellow clan members. Naruto thanks him and he leaves.

Hinata: This is beautiful.

Naruto: It's better than my apartment but I'm sure you're used to this.

They look at each other.

Naruto & Hinata: Let's go check out the bedroom.

They race to their new bedroom, it was beautiful but the only thing they focused on was the bed.

Hinata: That's a big bed.

Naruto: And it's time it started pulling its weight in this family.

He grabs Hinata and kisses her, she returns the kiss and starts rubbing her fingers through his hair. She pushes him on the bed a straddles him, they resume kissing as they undress each other. He turns her over and works his way to her chest, he suckles one of her breasts and massages the other one while he take his free hand and fondles her vagina. She rubs the back of his head as he continues his trip down her body until he reaches his destination, he turns her hips to the side so that the lips on her vagina are horizontal and starts to tongue kiss her silken purse like he did her mouth earlier. While he makes out with her pussy, he rubs her clit making her moan louder and louder. Her juices start flowing and she has her first orgasm as a Naruto's wife, he climbs up on top of her and she flips him over to his back and works her way down his body. She finds what see was looking for when she takes him into her mouth and sucks him off. His eyes roll to the back of his head as she slides her lips and fingers up and down his shaft, she lick his balls before climbing back into bed with him. They position themselves in the center of the bed a make love for what seems to be an eternity for the two newlyweds. When they finish, they laid there wrapped in each other's arms. The next few weeks were spent by Naruto and Hinata getting acclimated to their clan and Naruto picking on Sasuke until one day, Sasuke laid down the gauntlet.

Sasuke: Look, I've had it with you. Why don't we settle this since you've got such a hard-on for me?

Naruto: Please, I've got better things to do than to dick around with you.

Sasuke: I didn't know that Hinata was a lesbian.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: She must be since she chose to be with a pussy.

Rage boils within Naruto.

Naruto: You got it.

Sasuke: Meet me in the Chunin tournament arena in one week.

The week goes by and the battle between Sasuke and Naruto was about to start. The crowd on the inside was especially ravenous as they were clamoring for blood. On the arena floor, Sasuke and Naruto began waging an intense battle. They battled until they reached a stalemate and faced off against each other.

Naruto: You've improved.

Sasuke: So have you.

Naruto: I guess that freak was doing something to you beside your ass, huh?

Naruto cackles as his comment angers Sasuke and they rush towards each other when two identical men with long ponytails about five years older than them jumps down in and separates them. They continue trying to fight until they recognize who it was.

Sasuke: You?

Naruto: What do you want?

Itachi: I want to the two of you to calm down.

Sasuke attacks him but what turns out to be a clone disperses, after some trying he finally gets them to calm down.

Sasuke: What?

Itachi: Hear me out, the two of you are fighting for no reason. Your real enemy is back at the Leaf Village.

Sasuke: What are talking about?

Naruto: You mean Danzo, don't you?

Sasuke: Danzo? Who's Danzo?

Itachi: The man who's actually responsible for the massacre of our clan. He was the one who ordered it.

Sasuke: You didn't have to go through with it.

Itachi: If I didn't, it would've led to another Great Ninja War that would've killed countless people including our own clan.

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Itachi: Our clan was planning an uprising that would've weakened the Leaf Village and invited and invasion no matter who was victorious. I spared you because I just couldn't kill you, my little brother. My plan was for you to exact your vengeance upon me to restore our clan's name but you took the path to Orochimaru. And you…

Itachi turns to Naruto.

Itachi: …what's your problem? Isn't this supposed to be the closest thing you have to a brother?

Naruto: He shouldn't act like such a douche.

Itachi has to separate them again.

Itachi: You two have short memories don't you? You don't remember when you were younger and the whole village hated you, who were the only ones other than the hokage, Iruka, and the Ichirakus that didn't treat you like a monster? Sasuke, who was the only kid your age that didn't ever treat you like you were just my little brother? What happened to you two? I mean we got the enemies of the world in our face and all you can do is fight amongst yourselves.

Naruto: I thought you were one of those enemies.

Itachi: How do you think Jiraiya got all that information on the whereabouts of Akatsuki members? I was feeding him everything.

Naruto: You?

Itachi: I was supposed to take a spot in the Virtues the next time they reformed before everything happened, I was never an enemy of the Leaf. After I heard about what Danzo did, there was no reason to keep my cover anymore.

Voice: It's true, the two of you shouldn't be fighting.

The three shinobi in the middle of the arena turn to find Raiden and Keiji.

Raiden: The Namikaze and Uchiha clans are old friends.


	13. 4 Great Clans

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**4 Great Clans**

Itachi: Greetings, Lord Raiden. He's right, the Uchihas and Namikazes go back to before the founding of the Leaf Village. Our own fathers were friends before the Fourth died saving the village. I'd hate for them to see what we've become, we let people turn us all against each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were both on the verge of tears, they three of them embrace.

Sasuke: I'm sorry, Itachi, Naruto.

Naruto: No, I'm sorry too, guys.

Itachi: It's alright.

Naruto: No, it isn't but we're gonna make it alright.

Sasuke: For an idiot, you make a lot of sense.

He and Naruto smile at each other.

Naruto: Grandfather, you said that our clans we're old friends, what do you mean?

Raiden: Come, I'll tell you back at our compound.

The Namikaze's and the last two known Uchihas return to the Namikaze estate, they gather in the main hall.

Raiden: Back before you were all born, before the formation of Shinobi Villages, the shinobi world was nothing but a collection of clans and rogue ninja. There were four great clans in the Land of Fire, the Hyuuga, and the Senju of The Forest, the Uchiha, and the Namikaze. Every clan specialized in something different, the Hyuuga, as you know, had their special taijutsu. The Senju specialized in water jutsu including the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, who was somehow able to combine water and earth jutsu to create wood jutsu. This jutsu also gave him control over the tailed beasts that appeared throughout the land. Now, the Uchiha, aside from their Sharingan, specialized in fire jutsu and the Namikaze specialized in wind jutsu.

Naruto: So, what happened?

Keiji: Naruto, I'm sure that you've been taught the relationship of elemental jutsu, am I correct?

Naruto: If I remember right, water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats…

Keiji: Stop right there. Take what you've just said and apply that principle to the three clans.

Sasuke: I get it, the three clans became intertwined because of their affinities.

Raiden: Precisely, a rivalry developed between the three clans. The Uchiha and Namikaze's rivalry soon became an alliance.

Naruto: Why?

Raiden: Well, we could never defeat them with our wind jutsu because we only ended up feeding their fire jutsu but they we're never able put us down seriously due to the fact that our chakra minimizes any damage done to us. So, eventually our clans usually assisted each other since we enhanced each other. The rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha, on the other hand, was fierce. The Senju's water jutsu, as you can guess, canceled the Uchiha's fire but the Uchiha's sharingan allowed them to avoid taking any significant damage. Our, rivalry with the Senju was one of respect, so we abstained from interfering.

Naruto: What about the Hyuuga?

Raiden: Their only problem was having to come to our homes to retrieve their women. Eventually, the Uchiha and Senju tired of endless battle with each other and decided to found the Village Hidden in The Leaves with the permission of the Land of Fire's daimyo. The Hyuuga, joined shortly followed eventually by the younger Hatake, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, and Sarutobi clans.

Naruto: What about our clan?

Raiden: We decided not to join although we remained in the Land of Fire. Until Danzo made his move, that is.

Itachi: Speaking of which, I have something that you should see, Naruto.

He pulls out a scroll and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto: What is this?

Itachi: It's a letter from Sakura.

Naruto: What?

He opens the scroll.

_Naruto, I wish this was under better circumstances where I could ask how you and Hinata have been doing but things are terrible in the Leaf Village. Danzo has turned our once vibrant village into a terrible place of oppression. He doesn't allow any of us to leave, except for missions and he keeps us under constant surveillance. He's divided the clans into their own sections of the village for fear of uprising and he decreed that every team is composed of members from one clan or no clan, the only way I've seen any of our friends is if I go visit them and then I have to have special permission. All of the clan heads the voted him in sorely regret it, now. You should see Lord Hiashi, from what I understand, he just sits in a room. He just sits there, drinking sake and looking at pictures of Hinata and her mother, regrettably. Danzo's even dissolved the Ninja Academy, all of the students are put under a brutal "course of study," for lack of a better term, that he used for Root he's even sealed their tongues. Last but not least, he's thrown anyone that he's believed to be a threat to him and his regime. This includes Gai and, since he demanded it, Lee, Shizune, Anko, and Kakashi-sensei who got me out of the village before he was arrested. I and a few others are gathered at the Sand Village who seem to be one of Danzo's next targets. I know you're wondering about them, Konohamaru has been waging a one-man resistance against Danzo in the name of his grandfather, the last time I checked, he's been doing well with his hit-and-run tactics. Jiraiya on the other hand, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just come out and say this. Naruto, Lord Jiraiya's been killed, he died when Danzo sent him on a suicide mission to the Village Hidden in The Rain to take on the leader of The Akatsuki. Naruto, please, we need your help more than anything to restore our village to what it once was. As I've said earlier, I've been granted asylum by Gaara in the Hidden Sand Village if you get this letter, please hurry._

Naruto: How did you get this letter?

Itachi: From her, Kakashi left her in my care to escort her to the Sand Village. She's been there trying to teach the Sand about medical jutsu in preparation for the looming confrontation with the Leaf.

Naruto turns to his grandfather and uncle.

Naruto: I've got to go back and lean on this guy for what he's done.

Raiden: I understand, that Danzo does have a way of getting under your skin.

Naruto: Hinata, you stay here.

Hinata: No, I told you, I've waited too long to be with you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again, even if I die.

He could only chuckle as he can see the resolve on her face.

Naruto: Okay.

Isamu: Yes.

Itachi: There's something else you should know.

They all look at Itachi.

Itachi: There's another out there pulling strings from behind the scenes, Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke: What? There's another Uchiha?

Raiden: Madara?

Naruto: Who's he?

Itachi: The man who led the Uchiha into the alliance with the Senju to create the Leaf Village. He's the one who taught me how to control the Mangekyo Sharingan after I obtained it and the one who helped me destroy the Uchiha clan that night.

Sasuke: If he helped founded the Leaf Village, how can he still be alive?

Itachi explains the situation with Madara to everyone.

Raiden: Hmm, in that case, Naruto, you will need some help. Keiji, do you mind if Isamu goes with him?

Keiji: I was just about to suggest the same thing, father.

Isamu smiles.

Isamu: Really?

Keiji: Yes, it'll be good for the both of you.

Raiden: You may leave as soon as you're ready.

Naruto and Isamu bow before Raiden and Keiji and leaves with Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata. Before they stop at the village gates before they depart.

Naruto: Whereto first?

Itachi: The Sand Village, there're some preparations there that must be made.

Naruto: Okay but first things first, Isamu?

Naruto and Isamu pass out some of their special kunais to Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, and each other.

Isamu: Whenever you need us, just throw them and we'll appear instantly.

Itachi: Let's go.

While they travel, Naruto and Sasuke catch up on the past few years they've been apart.

Naruto: No way! She did that to you? What was her name?

Sasuke: Karin.

While Hinata and Isamu talk about their respective clans. 

Isamu: So they really put seals on them?

Hinata: Yeah.

Isamu: Brutal.

Itachi, on the other hand, has something weighing heavily on his mind.

Itachi: _Hopefully, we can prevent the world from being engulfed in the flames of war once again. At least I'll be able to atone for the things I've done before this sickness finally overtakes me._


	14. Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Reunion**

Isamu: Wow, it's hot.

Naruto: You've never been to the desert, have you?

Isamu: No, I've never even seen a desert before now.

Sasuke: It doesn't matter anymore because we're here.

The can see the Sand Village in the distance.

Isamu: Thank you.

Upon reaching the village, they notice that it's heavily guarded.

Itachi: Don't be alarmed, it's just a precaution in case Danzo makes his move.

They head for the guards who draw their weapons upon seeing Hinata.

Guard #1: A Hyuuga?

Guard #2: You must be from the Leaf Village, state your business.

Itachi: I wish to speak to the Kazekage, tell him that Itachi Uchiha has arrived with the help I said I would procure.

Guard #1: Wait here.

The guards send someone to contact Gaara, the messenger returns some time later.

Guard #1: Follow me.

The guard leads Naruto and the other to the Kazekage Tower, they enter the Kazekage office where Gaara was waiting.

Naruto: Hey, Gaara. Long time, no see.

Gaara: Nice to see you again, Naruto. I wish we had time to catch up but things are getting hectic. As you can see, my shinobi are on full tilt. We've suspended all mission for the time being and sent messages to those on mission to complete them immediately if they can and hurry back to the village.

Naruto: Why does Danzo have such a hair across his ass for you guys?

Gaara: It's not just us, he's been antagonizing other villages that he deems to be a threat, even if they've been on good terms with the Leaf and Fifth Hokage.

Naruto: He's either crazy or he has a surprise in store. I've met him, so I know he's not crazy.

Gaara: So, what are you thinking?

Itachi: Infiltration and destroy them from the inside.

Naruto: Right.

Gaara: It could work. You're all from the Leaf so it won't raise any suspicion against us or any other village, except for you. Who are you?

Isamu: Who, me? I'm Naruto's cousin, Isamu.

Gaara: Cousin?

He looks at Naruto.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. I found my father's clan in the Village Hidden in Hostility. Don't worry, Danzo doesn't want to tangle with those madmen in that village.

Gaara: And what about you? The last time I even heard you're name was when you almost killed Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Let's just say that I've come to my senses.

Gaara: So when do you plan to begin?

Itachi: As soon as we formulate a plan, so we're going to have to speak someone who has some information on the village.

Naruto: Where's Sakura?

Gaara: She's most likely at our new hospital, I'll have someone take you to her.

He calls for one of his shinobi to take them to the hospital. Along the way, they notice how tense everyone in the village is.

Naruto: _These guys seem ready for anything._

They finally reach the room in the hospital where Sakura was resting where Naruto gets any idea.

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Stay out here.

Everyone except Sasuke enters the room and finds Sakura asleep.

Naruto: Wake up, sleepy head.

Sakura: (waking up) Who is it?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you'd better believe it.

Sakura: Naruto?

She wakes up fully.

Sakura: It is you!

She hops out of the bed and hugs him.

Naruto: Easy, easy. I'm a married man, now.

She looks him in the eyes and takes a look at Hinata who gives her a telling smile.

Sakura: Congratulations, Hinata, you've got to tell me all about it.

Naruto: You two can dish later, I've got a surprise for you.

Sakura: What?

Naruto: Close your eyes.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: Just close them.

She obliges Naruto and closes her eyes, she hears the door open and another pair of footsteps.

Sakura: _I wonder who that is._

Naruto: Okay, open them.

She opens her eyes and finds Sasuke looking at her.

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: How are you, Sakura?

She speechless as she just stares at him for a minute, Naruto turns to Hinata, Isamu, and Itachi.

Naruto: This is a tender moment.

Then she surprises everyone and punches him in the stomach, dropping him to the floor.

Naruto: Whoa!

Sakura: That's for knocking me out and leaving me on the park bench, you douche bag.

He struggles to get back to his feet.

Sasuke: Sakura, I…

She cuts him off by hugging him and kissing.

Sakura: It doesn't matter anymore, you're back.

He hugs her back and smiles.

Sasuke: Just don't hit me again, please.

As they stand their in each other's arms, Naruto whispers to Itachi.

Naruto: Uchiha Clan 2.0 just got started.

They break their hug and Sakura notices Isamu.

Sakura: Who's he and why does he look like Naruto?

Isamu: I'm his cousin, Isamu Namikaze. It's nice to meet you.

Sakura: Namikaze?

Naruto: Yeah, I found by father's clan.

Sakura: Wow, sounds like you've been busy.

Itachi: I'll give you time to catch up, we'll formulate a plan this afternoon.

The four of them leave Itachi who seemed to have needed some rest and Isamu who didn't want to face the unusual heat more than he had to, they walked around the Sand Village talking.

Sakura: So, what's marriage like?

Naruto: It's great, man.

Hinata: Yes, we couldn't be happier.

Naruto: Right. Hey, Sasuke, you restarted your clan, yet?

He stares at Sasuke and Sakura for obvious reasons, Sasuke looks a little bashful while Sakura blushes and looks away in embarrassment until Hinata throws up.

Sakura: Are you alright? I didn't want to say anything earlier but you looked kind of nauseous.

Hinata: It's fine.

Naruto: No, it's not. She's been getting sick every morning for the past few days.

A red flag goes off in Sakura's mind.

Sakura: Hinata, let me see your stomach.

They duck off between some buildings, Naruto and Sasuke block them from view to give them some privacy as Sakura checks Hinata out. When finished, they return with Sakura smirking at Naruto and Hinata glowing it seems.

Naruto: What?

Hinata: I'm pregnant.

Naruto: What?!

Sakura: I can't be sure until I get back her back to the hospital and check on her properly but, yeah.

Sasuke: Wait, I can see.

He activates his sharingan and can see faint traces of a different chakra from her own forming in Hinata's stomach.

Sasuke: She's pregnant.

Hinata runs up and hugs Naruto.

Hinata: I'm so happy, Naruto.

Naruto: Me, too.

When they break the hug, Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto: FACE! Now you two have really got to get movin'.


	15. Sasuke and Sakura

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

The Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura had been walking to through the Sand Village and nightfall was setting in.

Sakura: Hey, it's getting late. Itachi's probably waiting on us.

The walked back to the hospital expecting to find Itachi waiting for them, instead he was still resting while Isamu was practicing in an attempt to get used to the heat.

Naruto: Hey, Isamu, what's with him?

Isamu: I don't know, he's been asleep the whole time.

Sasuke wakes him.

Sasuke: Are you okay?

Itachi: Yes, I've just been going without sleep a lot for the past few days.

Naruto: So, what are we going to about Danzo?

Itachi: Like we said earlier, we infiltrate the village and bring him down from the inside.

Hinata: When do we leave?

Naruto: WE aren't leaving, YOU are staying here.

Hinata: Why?

Naruto: Because it's too dangerous for you.

Hinata: But not for you?

Naruto: Right.

He could see how insulted she felt on her face.

Naruto: Look, you're carrying my child and if anyone hurt you or my child I'll kill them.

Hinata: So?

Naruto: Then I'll kill myself so that I can kill them over and over again in hell.

Not wanting to back down, she stares him down in a battle of wills. She quickly realizes what his enemies quickly discovers themselves, it's never a battle of wills when it comes to Naruto. It's a war of who's crazier and she finally agrees.

Hinata: Fine.

Sasuke: Sakura, your staying too.

Sakura: What, why? I'm not pregnant.

Naruto: No, but I get the feeling you're going to be by tomorrow morning.

He smiles as Sakura blushes and Sasuke glares at him.

Naruto: What, what that look?

Sasuke: You talk too much.

Naruto: Don't look at me like that, I don't like it.

Sasuke: What are you going to do if I don't?

Naruto: I'll kick your ass all over this village, I owe you one anyway.

The two rivals remember that they're rivals and face off until Itachi breaks them up.

Itachi: Okay, children, I haven't finished going over the plan. Now, entering the village will be the easy part, given our abilities but what to do about Danzo himself?

Naruto: I'm gonna find him and give him the gist of my fist.

Sasuke: What he means is that if we just kill him, his followers will just retaliate and put the village in more danger.

Naruto: So?

Isamu: What they mean is that we need a way to separate him and his men. In other words, we need to make his followers not his followers.

Sasuke: Hey, Isamu, could you do me a favor?

Isamu: What's that?

Sasuke: Speak for the Namikaze clan because everyone will think you're a bunch of idiots if he does.

Naruto: Look, motherfucker, I'll kick you in the nuts and make your jaw swell.

They face off again and Itachi and Isamu have to separate them.

Itachi: Calm down. We also have to free the prisoners before we act because he might kill them just to get to us.

Naruto: So we need to convince his men that he they shouldn't follow him, free the prisoners, and kill the guy.

Itachi: You make it sound easy.

Naruto: Well, it's not going to be difficult.

Sasuke: One more thing, Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: When we get there, Danzo's mine.

Naruto: What!? He got my master killed.

Sasuke: Look, he destroyed my family.

Realizing they both had valid reasons to kill Danzo, they resort to the only thing they know, name calling and idle threats.

Naruto: Look, jerk off, you keep pissin' me off and Danzo's going to be the least of your worries.

Sasuke: I'd say I'm going to put whole in your head instead of your chest this time but you already have one, idiot.

Isamu: Oh, boy.

They go back into rival mode and face off.

Itachi: Look, do I have to Tsukiyomi you two?

They calm down and continue going over the plan, when they finished they went to sleep for the night in rooms Gaara had made for them. Sakura was laying in bed, thinking about the recent events when her door opened.

Sakura: Sasuke?

She stands up and they stare into each other's eyes, the approach each other and embraced. Sakura had tears in her eyes and he could hear the relief in her voice.

Sakura: I've missed you so much, Sasuke.

Sasuke: I'm sorry for what I did, Sakura. I let myself be manipulated by those vile people.

Sakura: It doesn't matter now, you here with me and that makes me happy.

They pull their heads back and their eyes meet again, he saw her tears and was on the verge of tears himself. As if they had no control over their actions, they start kissing like mad, their tongues danced in each other's mouths quickly as they start to undress each other.

Sasuke: You know, he might be an idiot but Naruto was right about one thing.

Sakura: What's that?

Sasuke: About why you're not going with us.

Finally undressed, he picks her up bridal style and lays her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and resumes kissing her, he works his way down her neck until he reaches her breasts. He suckles her breast making her moan slightly, he starts to work his way down her stomach until he arrived between her legs and her pink on pink pussy. He licks her folds and she starts to fidget in the bed from the new sensation.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke.

He fingers her as he lick and suck on her clit as she rubs his head. When he finishes, he climbs back up and stops her as she tries to return the favor.

Sakura: Why are you stopping me?

Sasuke: This isn't about me tonight, I'm repaying you for causing you so much pain.

He kisses her as the tears returns to her eyes and lays her back down, he take his member and places it at the entrance of her wet pussy. He enters her until feels resistance and she seizes from pain, he waits for the pain to subside and pushes all the way in. He begins to thrust in and out of her gently and lovingly, he could feel the scratches she made on his back from the ecstasy he was giving her. The pleasure was too much and she had what was described to her in her medical books as her first orgasm, her pussy tightened around his penis and milked him for his cum. He looked her in her eyes.

Sasuke: I know I never said it back but I love you, Sakura.

The tears were back in her eyes.

Sakura: I love you too, Sasuke.

She kissed him and they lied there in bed with their bodies glistening locked in a tight embrace until he got a weird feeling. 

Sasuke: Idiot.

Sakura: What?

He reaches down off of the bed into Sakura's ninja tool pack that was on the dresser next to the bed and pulls out a kunai, he throws it at the door where the point almost hits Naruto on the other side listening in.

Naruto: Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he didn't wuss out.

Sakura: Naruto?!

She starts to get out of bed to punish him but Sasuke stops her.

Sasuke: Don't let him ruin this.

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke, it looks like you do like pussy thought. I just lost a mon…to myself.

He starts to get up and teach Naruto a lesson until Sakura stops him and returns his words which make him calm down.

Sasuke: Don't you have a wife to not please?

Naruto: You're right and if you want to hear how a real man pleasures a woman, you just past your ear to our door. Later.

Itachi and Isamu were laying in their respective rooms listening to recent exchange of the reunited Team 7.

Itachi: I wonder if bringing them back together was the right choice.

Isamu: What did I get myself into?


	16. Return to The Leaf Village

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Return to The Leaf Village**

After Sasuke deflowers Sakura, the rest of the night is merely a competition between Naruto and himself. 

Sakura: Oh! Oh! Sasuke! Sasuke! Yes! Sasuke!

When Sasuke is finished with her, Naruto takes up the challenge with Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto! Naruto! Go, baby! Go! Go!

Everyone in the building can hear the screams throughout the night.

Itachi: _This reminds me of when our parents would keep me up all night with they racket they made, it was creepier then but I guess that's because they were my parents. Although, hearing my younger brother getting it on isn't my idea of a good time either._

Isamu: _Wow! Cuzzo is really giving it to her._

Temari was just leaving when she heard them going at it.

Temari: _I was Shikamaru was here, we'd give them a show they'd never forget._

Itachi and Isamu come out of their rooms the next day, Itachi looks at Isamu who was yawning and had bags under his eyes.

Itachi: Are you okay?

Isamu: Yeah, some of us didn't have a nap yesterday so I'm a little bit out of it.

Sasuke and Naruto's doors open and the rivals step out of the door, they look at each other with smirks on their faces.

Sasuke: That's how it's done, idiot.

Naruto: Smoked your ass.

Following them out of their respective rooms was Hinata and Sakura who had blissful looks their faces, messed up hair, and a little trouble walking straight.

Sakura: We gotta make sure these two are always around each other if this how they get.

Hinata: I hear that.

Itachi: It's time, let's go.

Itachi, Isamu, Naruto, and Sasuke leave, Sakura and Hinata try to follow them to say good-bye and stumble. They look at each other and smile.

Hinata: Wait up, stud.

Sakura: Yeah, lover, we want to say good-bye.

Naruto: Oh, yeah.

Naruto and Sasuke pick them up off of the floor.

Naruto: I think it'd be better if we said good-bye here, I don't think you two can handle walking just yet. Sorry 'bout that.

Sasuke: Yeah, I think we got a little carried away last night.

Sakura: Take it from us, it was our pleasure.

Hinata: Seriously.

Naruto: Ha!

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Hinata's spoken less so far, that means she's more tired.

Sasuke: So?

Naruto: So, I've got more going on than you.

Itachi: Are you two finished? We've got a lot of work ahead of us.

Isamu: Yeah, let's go.

Naruto and Sasuke put Hinata and Sakura back into their beds after saying their good-bye's and a kiss for luck, they catch up to Itachi and Isamu and their women can hear them still arguing.

Sasuke: Just because she didn't say a whole lot doesn't mean anything, she never says anything.

Naruto: Blow it out your ass.

The two kunoichi giggle at their men's perpetual contest.

Sakura: Hey, Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Sakura?

Sakura: Aren't you glad we don't have to go through that?

Hinata: Really.

Sakura: When we're able to walk again, you wanna go get some breakfast?

Hinata: After I through up some, I feel some of that morning sickness coming on.

Naruto and the others were traveling towards the Leaf Village when Sasuke notices a look of anticipation on his face.

Sasuke: What's with you?

Naruto: Danzo will never know what hit him. Even after it hits him, he still won't know…

The other three look back at Naruto.

Naruto: …because he's Danzo.

Isamu: Oh, yeah!

Sasuke: Hmph.

Two Leaf Shinobi enter a building in the Leaf village in search of someone

Ninja #1: He went in here.

Ninja #2: Let's get him, he's been pestering the hokage for too long.

Inside the building the two ninja find who they're looking for.

Ninja #1: It's over for you, Konohamaru.

Ninja #2: It's time to pay for your terrorist acts.

They attack him and he dissipates in cloud of smoke leaving behind a paper bomb.

Ninja #1: What?

The paper bomb explodes and kills both shinobi as Konohamaru watches from a behind a nearby building.

Konohamaru: _How the hell can Danzo hope to maintain this village when his men are so stupid?_

He escapes through the back alleys of the Leaf Village.

Konohamaru: _These guys are nothing if not predictable._

Deep in thought, he barely defends himself from some shuriken aimed right at him with one hitting him in the shoulder.

Konohamaru: Damn it! How could I be so careless?

Voice: We finally have you, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Show yourself.

Voice: I guess since that will be you final request I can't refuse.

His attackers reveal themselves as Sai and a group of Root shinobi.

Sai: We have a question for you, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: What's that?

Sai: How do you feel right now? We've been trained to be emotionless and are quite curious so what emotion are you feeling, fear, hopelessness, despair? What do they feel like?

Konohamaru: How 'bout we make a deal?

Sai: Deal?

Konohamaru: I'll tell you how they feel after you tell me how this kunai to the throat feels.

Konohamaru pulls out a kunai and looks at Sai menacingly making him the other members of Root back away giving him an inflated sense of confidence.

Konohamaru: _Heh, pussies._

He intensifies his stare and starts to feel even more confident, so confident that he doesn't notice the three shinobi behind him. He sees a yellow flash behind Sai that goes unnoticed to the Root members, sensing someone approaching, Sai turns around to find Naruto staring at him.

Sai: You?

Naruto: Get away from my little brother.

Naruto floors Sai with one of his patented left hooks, Konohamaru looks back and finds Itachi, Sasuke, and Isamu, he looks at his kunai with his confidence deflated.

Konohamaru: _So much for "how this kunai to the throat feels."_

The other members of Root attack but are quickly dispatched by the rest of Naruto's friends while he ties Sai up. When finished Naruto and Konohamaru shake hands.

Naruto: It's been a while, huh?

Konohamaru: Yeah.

Itachi: You two can catch up later, we need some where to hide now.

Konohamaru: I'll take you to my hideout, come on.

Naruto grabs Sai after Itachi puts him in genjutsu and leaves with his friends, Konohamaru leads them to the outskirts of the village.

Konohamaru: Hold on. Ninja Art: Soul Searching Jutsu!

He uses the jutsu to scan for any traces of being followed, when satisfied that they're the only ones there, he leads them to a house and knocks a special knock and Ayame Ichiraku opens the door.

Naruto: You?

Ayame: Welcome home, Naruto.

They enter the house and sits Sai, who was still in a genjutsu, down as Teuchi comes in.

Naruto: What are you guys doing here?

Ayame: This is our home, Naruto.

Teuchi: We know Konohamaru has been like a brother to you and when we saw how he needed our help after Danzo started all of this madness, we couldn't say no.

Konohamaru and the Ichiraku's notice Isamu.

Konohamaru: Who's this, Naruto? He looks a lot like you.

Naruto: This is my cousin, Isamu Namikaze.

Isamu: It's nice to meet you.

Teuchi: Did you say Namikaze?

Ayame: Wasn't that the name of the Fourth Hokage?

Naruto: Yeah, he was my dad. I wasn't just twiddling my thumbs while I was gone, I found my father's clan.

Teuchi: That's great, Naruto.

Ayame: I'm so happy for you, you don't know how much it hurt me to see you so alone when you were younger.

Konohamaru: What's Sasuke doing here?

Naruto: He's decided to stop being a douche.

Itachi: It's time we get started.

He releases the genjutsu on Sai.

Sai: What? What's going on?

Itachi: We're going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them.

Naruto: If you don't…

Naruto pulls out his scythe that he's been waiting to use again.

Naruto: …I'll show you how much I've improved with this thing.


	17. And Here We Go

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**And Here We…Go**

Sai: Do what you have to, I'll never tell you anything.

Naruto: What? I don't think you get the point of an interrogation. Where's Ibiki when you need him? I'm about to start cutting you, okay?

Konohamaru: It won't make a difference.

Naruto: Why not?

Konohamaru: Show them.

Naruto: Show us what?

Sai sticks his tongue out to show them the seal Danzo put on it.

Isamu: Sick.

Sasuke: What is that?

Konohamaru: It's a seal that Danzo puts on the tongue of all his followers.

Naruto: Seal you tounge? I always though that was a figure of speech, this guy is really covers his ass.

Itachi: What does it do?

Konohamaru: A while back, I managed to capture one of those from Root. I questioned him for hours on end until frustration set in. In my frustration, I lost my head and began torturing him for answers. After he reached his limit, he began to speak of Danzo then his body became paralyzed and his eyes looked as if his brain shut off or something.

Naruto: Damn it, just when I got good with this thing. Can any of you two do anything with your sharingan?

Itachi: Let's see.

Itachi looks Sai in the eye and enters his mind with the mangekyo sharingan.

Sai: What are you doing?

Itachi: Nothing you need to worry about.

Naruto and the other watch until Itachi finishes.

Sasuke: Well?

Itachi: It's strange, maybe it's because I was looking through his eye but Danzo seems to have good intentions.

Sasuke: Good intentions?

Itachi: At least, he believes his intentions are good.

Naruto: What does he want?

Itachi: He believes that the shinobi world is too chaotic, he wants to systematically bring every village, every shinobi under one rule, his rule.

Isamu: Including my village.

Itachi: Yes, after he's consolidated enough power. He plans to counter the Hostile Village's brutality with sheer numbers and bring them under his control, except for your clan.

Isamu: Really?

Itachi: He still bears a grudge against your grandfather for his eye and arm. Although, this one here is suspicious of his eye and arm.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Itachi: He isn't sure but he has a strange feeling about them.

Konohamaru: Why does he want to unite the shinobi villages?

Itachi: After he takes the villages, he plans to set his sites on the rest of the world. He believes that he know what's best for everyone.

Naruto: Something's gotta be done about this guy.

Sasuke: What else did you find out?

Itachi: Well, remember what I said I about changing the minds of his followers?

Sasuke: Yeah?

Itachi: Not a possibility, these guys would die for Danzo if he wished it so.

Naruto: So what do we have to do?

Itachi: The only thing I can think of is freeing those he imprisoned. We'll need all the help we can get to combat him and his followers.

Konohamaru: Easier said than done, I've tried once or twice and the prison security is tighter than fish pussy.

Itachi: I'll see what I can pull from his mind.

He goes back into Sai's mind to search for information on the Leaf prison.

Itachi: Konohamaru's right, the prison is heavily guarded.

Sasuke: Isn't there any way in?

Itachi: It seems that they switch at dawn and sundown, which seems to be the most opportune time. We should strike about two hours before that, under the cover at night when they should be a little tired.

Isamu: Well, it's the middle of the afternoon, what should we do 'til then?

Itachi: Prepare yourselves, this begins tonight.

He gets up to leave the room.

Naruto: Where are you going?

Itachi: To get some rest.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other as he leaves the room, Sasuke follows Itachi.

Sasuke: Hey, what's wrong?

Itachi: Nothing.

Sasuke: Don't give me that, you've been sleeping a lot lately and you look like you're always dragging. I know something's wrong with you, what is it?

Itachi: I'm sick, Sasuke.

Sasuke: What?

Itachi: Disease is starting to eat away at me, the only thing that's kept me going is this medicine and will power.

Sasuke: Isn't there anything that can be done?

Itachi: It's a rare disease and there only one person still alive that's dealt with it.

Sasuke: Who?

Itachi: Lady Tsunade.

Sasuke: Don't worry, I've just got my brother back and I'm not going to let this take you away from me. Rest up, our first order of business is to rescue her.

Sasuke leaves the room to let Itachi rest, he goes and rejoins Naruto, Konohamaru, and Isamu.

Naruto: He alright?

Itachi: He's fine.

Naruto: Okay. Hey, I just had a thought.

Sasuke: I remember when I had my first one.

Naruto: Anyway, you guys can have Danzo.

Sasuke: Why'd you change your mind?

Naruto: Because there's someone who's screwed me over more than Danzo.

Sasuke: Who?

Naruto: Your clansman, Madara?

Sasuke: How'd you come to that realization?

Naruto: Well, think about it, if it wasn't for Danzo, Itachi wouldn't have killed you family. On the flip side, if Madara hadn't summoned the Fox, my father wouldn't have had to seal it within me and he'd still be alive. He took my father and condemned me to the fucked up life I had then he has the gall to hunt me down, that's a triple whammy.

Sasuke: I guess you're right, go for it.

Later that night, they were staked out in front of the Leaf prison.

Itachi: Okay, according to Sai's information, our friends are all scattered in different sections to keep them separated. We have two choices, we could stay together which would take longer but is the safer plan.

Naruto: What's the other?

Itachi: We could split up, which would be faster but riskier.

Naruto: I think we should take the second choice, besides you aren't alone as long as you have those kunai I gave you.

Konohamaru: What's so special about these?

Naruto: If you're in trouble just through them next to your enemy and I'll appear.

Itachi: So, we're taking the second plan?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Isamu: I'm easy

Konohamaru: Sound's good.

Itachi: Naruto, Isamu, you stay here.

Naruto: Why?

Itachi: I'll go in with Sasuke and Konohamaru, and then we'll throw your kunai and bring you in.

Naruto: I get it, to disguise our numbers.

Itachi: Let's go.

They approach the front gate to the prison as stealthily as they could. Itachi places a genjutsu on them which allows them to walk on in.

Konohamaru: That was eas…

Guard #1: Stop right there!

Konohamaru: Spoke too soon.

A few guards stand before them.

Guard #2: Trying again, Konohamaru? At least you've smartened up and brought help this time.

Konohamaru: Shut up.

Konohamaru throws two special kunai which the guards easily dodge.

Guard #1: Please, who do you think we are?

Naruto and Isamu sense the kunai outside.

Naruto: And here we…go.

They teleport behind guards and kill every last one of them.

Naruto: I finally got to use this thing.

Itachi: There's no going back, we either do what we came to do or die trying.


	18. Jailbreak

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Jailbreak**

They break into the head guard's office and take the listing of every prisoner and their location.

Itachi: Okay, we all take a different part of the list and split up.

Naruto: Okay, just remember that you have the kunai when you need 'em.

Itachi: Let's go.

Sasuke: Make sure to keep Tsunade alive.

They split up and take different sections of the prison, Naruto takes his section and runs down the lists.

Naruto: Okay, what do we got here? Go is in here for murder, no. Akira, in here for computer fraud, how could he? Kai, goddamn rapist. Mizuki? Shit, I got actual criminals.

Meanwhile, Isamu came to realization.

Isamu: Shizune? Rock Lee? I don't even know these people.

He drops a kunai on the ground, which alerts Naruto who teleports to Isamu. Naruto appears with his scythe drawn ready for action, he looks around and only finds a confused Isamu.

Naruto: What?

Isamu: Who the hell are these people? Might Gai? That's not his real name, is it?

Naruto: Yeah.

Isamu: What kinda fuckin' name is that?

Naruto: Let me handle it.

Naruto takes the list and begins to free some of the wrongfully imprisoned inmates. Inside their cell, Gai and Lee were locked in a push-up/sit-up battle when they hear a knock on their cell door.

Lee: Who is there?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it.

Lee: Naruto?

The door opens.

Lee: It is you! Gai-sensei, it is Naruto.

Gai: Huh, Naruto?

Naruto: Get your stuff, I'm here to liberate you.

They rush out of the cell and hug Naruto.

Naruto: Whoa, get off of me. You guys haven't been in prison that long.

They regain their composure.

Gai: Sorry, Naruto.

Lee: Yes, I am sorry as well. It is just that this place is not very youthful.

Gai: Lee, I agree. This is place that is totally devoid of any youth, I don't understand how any on would commit a crime with the threat of ending up in a place such as this as a deterrent.

Naruto: Okay, you guys watch our backs while we free the others.

Naruto creates some clones and they split up to take the appropriate cell doors. As one of the clones opens a cell door, he's attacked by a needle and a snake. The clone dissipates and his attackers stand surprised.

Anko & Shizune: Naruto?

They exit their cell and find a group of Narutos freeing other prisoners.

Naruto: Hey, why'd you attack my clone?

Shizune: We were about to escape, what are you doing here?

Naruto: I'm bustin' you outta here, see? Yeah, yeah. Ha, I always wanted to say that. Do you guys know where Kakashi and Tsunade are? They're not on my list.

Anko: I think they got taken to the North Wing, that's were they sent the biggest threats to the hokage.

Naruto: North, huh? That's Sasuke's section, do you know how to get there?

Shizune: Yeah, I used to do the physicals for the prisoners.

Naruto: Take me but first here, use these if we get separated and you find yourself in trouble.

Shizune: What are these?

Anko: No way, these look like the kunai the Fourth used.

Naruto: Yeah, just throw them, I'll explain the rest later. Hey, Gai, Lee, we're leaving.

Shizune leads the everyone to the North Wing of the prison to find Sasuke with two cells left to open.

Naruto: You still aren't finished?

Sasuke: These cells are different, this is their maximum security wing and takes longer to open.

Sasuke opens one cell and the occupant is surprised to see him.

Kakashi: Sasuke? What are you doing here?

Naruto: He's back to help us out. How ya' been?

Kakashi: Good, or at least as good as a heterosexual can be in prison. Naruto, did you hear about Jiraiya?

Naruto: Yeah, that Danzo is going to pay.

While they were catching up, Sasuke was opening the final cell and finds Lady Tsunade staring at him.

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke: Greetings, Lady Tsunade.

Naruto and Kakashi join Sasuke and she gets the picture.

Tsunade: So, that's what all the commotion was?

Naruto: How are you?

Tsunade: Fine, how do you plan on getting us out of here?

Naruto: The front door, come on.

They all escape to the front gate of the prison and meet Itachi, Konohamaru and their escapees.

Itachi: Did you get everyone on your lists?

Naruto: Yeah, you?

Itachi: Yes.

Konohamaru: Yep.

Naruto: Okay, so how about we get out of here?

Itachi: Let's go.

They make their escape as a number of Danzo's followers appears in front of them.

Naruto: What the fuck? How could he have so many followers and we never seen them?

Kakashi: They are shinobi, Naruto.

Naruto: So are we, I guess we suck, huh?

While Naruto debates their skills with Kakashi, Kazuma steps forward.

Kazuma: All of you stand down and your deaths will be quick and painless.

Naruto: That's funny, I was going to say the same to you.

Naruto cackles at those of the Root.

Kazuma: That damn cackling again.

Konohamaru: _This is the first times he's laughed like that since he's been back._

Naruto turns to his comrades.

Naruto: You guys go on, I'll take care of these lame fucks.

Isamu: We'll take care of them, I haven't done anything since I've been here.

Naruto: Wherever you go, just drop the kunai and we'll find you.

Sasuke: There you go, acting all high and mighty again.

Konohamaru: Make sure you make it back in bleach, I mean one piece.

The group of escapees takes their leave.

Kazuma: Stop them!

Those of the Root try to stop them but the two Namikaze clansmen get in their way.

Naruto: Believe me, they're the least of your worries.

Those of the Root launch a simultaneous assault against Naruto and Isamu who watches the futile attack from behind.

Naruto: Hey, guys, we're over here.

He cackles as those of the Root gather themselves for another assault, before they can launch their attack, Naruto teleports behind them and strikes a few of them down with his scythe. While Naruto deals with some of Danzo's followers, Isamu takes on Kazuma one on one.

Kazuma: Who are you? I've never seen you in the village before and we have no records of you.

Isamu: I am Naruto's cousin and a member of his clan, I am Isamu Namikaze.

Kazuma: The Namikaze Clan?

Isamu: That's right.

Kazuma: Well, I look forward to seeing how good your clan is.

Isamu pulls out two swords and looks Kazuma in the eyes.

Isamu: Straight up.

Kazuma his ANBU sword and charges Isamu and launches an attack that he blocks with one sword, he counters with the other. As Kazuma and Isamu battle, Naruto cackles as he slaughters the remaining members of Root without mercy.

Naruto: I see why that guy used this thing, this is fun.

The last remaining member of Root tries a sneak attack on Naruto, he ducks the attack and jams the bottom of the handle into the attackers face. He cackles as he kills him.

Naruto: Ah, they're all dead.

He turns his attention to the battle between his cousin and Kazuma.

Naruto: Cuzzo's kickin' ass.

Isamu swings his sword and misses Kazuma leaving his back exposed, Kazuma tries to take advantage of the opening but his opponent blocks the attack by laying his sword flatly across his back. Isamu spins around and places the other sword with the one blocking Kazuma's, the extra power allows him to push Kazuma back.

Kazuma: You don't really believe that you'll be able to stop The Hokage, do you?

He takes one sword and quickly stabs Kazuma.

Isamu: Yeah, I do.

As Kazuma lays there dying, Kazuma and Naruto congratulate each other.

Naruto: Hey, man, you're pretty good with these swords, huh?

Isamu: Yeah, you haven't seen anything yet.

Naruto: Really?

Isamu: Yeah, these swords are made of the same metal as the summoning kunai. I infused them with my two elemental affinities. This one is wind and this one is fire, I can turn them on by sending my chakra into the handle.

Naruto: Cool.

At that moment, they can sense their kunai being dropped.

Naruto: Feel that?

Isamu: Yeah.

The teleport to find everyone around Tsunade working on Itachi.

Naruto: What's going on?

Kakashi: She's checking him out, he has a disease.

Tsunade: Okay, finished. I know exactly what the disease is, it appears that you have about two months.

Sasuke: Is there anything you can do?

Tsunade: Yeah, but I need my medical equipment.

Naruto: Where is it?

Tsunade: With Sakura, where is she?

Itachi: She's in the Sand Village.

Naruto: Then we should head out immediately, that seems to be the best place for us to regroup anyway.


	19. All I Wanna Do

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**All I Wanna Do**

In the Sand Village, Itachi was feeling better after Tsunade cured him, He was uncharacteristically dancing around and shouting to everyone's surprise.

Naruto: You ever seen him like this before?

Sasuke: No, not even before he turned evil.

Tsunade: How are you feeling?

Itachi: Lady Tsunade, I just wanna fuck and dance. What did you give me?

Tsunade: An old remedy I developed the first time I encountered that disease, I added something special to help speed up your recovery. That's why you feel the way you do.

Naruto: Did he just do the splits?

Kakashi and Iruka walks in with Gaara and Temari.

Kakashi: What's going on?

Iruka: Is that Itachi?

Temari: Wow, somebody's got the moves.

Itachi's attentions turn to her and he has a look in his eyes that no one's ever seen on him.

Itachi: Heey!

Temari: Huh?

Itachi: Hey, baby, want some real dick?

Naruto: Whoa, let's go find Anko. I'm sure she does.

Itachi: Wait, I…

Naruto drags him out of the room.

Naruto: Come on, man. That's Shikamaru's girl.

He drags the Uchiha down the hall asking everyone he meets Anko's whereabouts.

Naruto: I'm looking for Anko, do you know Anko? I need to talk to her about something, just a little something. You know her? No.

Just as things were looking hopeless, their luck breaks.

Anko: Hey, looking for me?

Itachi turns to Naruto.

Itachi: Beat it.

Naruto leaves as he approaches her while fixing his hair.

Itachi: Well, hello, beautiful.

He circles around her, looking her up and down.

Itachi: I've got a nine inch penis.

Anko: That's good 'cuz I've got three holes and time and they all need to be filled. Why don't we find somewhere to get to know each other?

Itachi: Hm, now we're talkin'?

They burst into her room making out while they undress each other like mad.

Anko: You are gonna fuck the shit out of me.

Itachi: I was thinking the same thing.

They strip each other naked and she pushes him on the bed, she starts to suck his already rock hard member. He looks down and sees her head bobbing up and down as his toes curl and his eyes roll to the back of his head and he cums in her mouth. She swallows and looks up at him with a smile on her face.

Anko: Been a long time, huh?

Itachi: You have no idea.

Anko: My turn.

She jumps on the bed and presents herself to him, he places his face on her sex and begins to flick his tongue with the same quickness he exhibits with his hand signs. He was driving her wild as a waterfall flowed from within her. The sensation was so much that she began to move away from him but there was no escape as he pursued her all over the bed until she couldn't take it anymore. Her juices squirted all over his face as she has a powerful orgasm.

Anko: Get up here, now!

He climbs up on top of her and begins to pound her so hard that bed breaks, he keeps pounding until he feels her pussy tightening around him triggering a simultaneous orgasm between them. She flips him over and begins to ride him hard, she squeezes his nipples as they scream each other's names out loud. Meanwhile, an annoyed Kankuro was walking by and heard the commotion.

Kankuro: _As soon as this thing with Danzo is over with, I'm going to take a chick from here to their village to fuck._

Back inside, Anko was riding him so hard for so long that the muscles in her legs were tightening but the pleasure in her silken purse overshadowed the pain in her legs. Her walls tightened around him and they came together again, she fell forward from exhaustion when he got around behind her and grabbed her hips. He pulls her up to all fours and places his tip at her asshole.

Anko: Go for it.

Wasting no more time, he jams his member inside of her and thrusts in an out of her ass.

Anko: Oh, yes. Yes! Stretch me out!

He fucks her ass until he couldn't take anymore, as he comes, he punches her in the back of the head with makes her asshole constrict around him and heightens his orgasm. Feeling his wad in her ass triggers her orgasm as well. He joins her on the floor, they lay there sweating and breathing hard.

Anko: Woo, where'd that come from?

He chuckles.

Itachi: You can thank Lady Tsunade and whatever she gave me for that.

Anko: Well, if she ever gives you anymore, you know where to find me.

Itachi: Hey, look at me.

Anko: What?

Their eyes meet and he uses the Mangekyo Sharingan to make her relive their little escapade.

Anko: Nice, I just came again.

They rejoin the others who were going over the situation at hand.

Tsunade: Okay, we are going to need help to take on Root but our most powerful shinobi are still trapped within the village.

Naruto: Why not us my clan?

Tsunade: How fast can they get here?

Naruto: You're kidding me, right?

Tsunade: Okay, so here's the plan. Naruto and Isamu will head back to the village to get help from their clan while Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, if he still has any energy left, and Konohamaru will enter the village covertly to organize the clans. Got it?

Naruto: I'll send a clone or two with you guys so that I can disperse it when I've gotten to my clan. That way, you'll know when to drop the kunai and I'll appear with my clans kunai so that they can appear their.

Tsunade: That's brilliant, Naruto. Okay, we'll be here to act as a base and coordinate with the other Villages against Danzo.

They bow and head out. Before leaving, Hinata and Sakura give their beloveds a kiss for luck.

Sakura: I just back, if you die, I'm gonna be so pissed.

Hinata: Keep yourself alive.

Sasuke: Don't worry, if this loser couldn't kill me I'm pretty sure they have no chance.

Naruto: It's all part of the plan. And I let you live, the world didn't have enough douche bags so I figured I'd help out.

They reach the Sand Village gates and wish each other luck on their parts of the mission. Naruto and Isamu head their way while Kakashi, Konohamaru, Itachi and Sasuke head theirs with a few of Naruto's clones. The four that were headed for the Leaf reached their destination first, Itachi easily bypasses the guards and they enter the village with out detection.

Kakashi: Okay, I'd say split up but I wouldn't want to take the chance.

Itachi: You're right, so what's do you suggest?

Kakashi: We sneak into each clans section of the village and convince them to join us one by one. Sound good?

Konohamaru: I okay with it.

Sasuke: I don't have a problem.

Kakashi: Well, let's go.

As Kakashi and the others sneak through the village to make their rounds, Naruto and Isamu reach their clan. At their request, Raiden calls a clan meeting.

Namikaze clansmen: What's this about?

Naruto: The Leaf Village needs your help.

The clan clamors amongst each other.

Namikaze clansmen: Why should we help them?

Naruto: It's because Danzo…

Namikaze clansmen: Danzo? Sign me up.

Isamu: Well, that was easy.

Naruto: Every Flash that's coming with me, give us your kunai.

Back in the village, Kakashi and the other were getting ready to head back when they were cornered by Danzo and those of the Root.

Danzo: So, did you think that we'd really let you into the village so easily after the last time? What pitiful excuses for shinobi.

Sasuke: This is it, Danzo, where gonna put an end to this right now.

He and Itachi activate their sharingan while Kakashi uncovers his and Konohamaru stands ready.

Sasuke: Let's do this.

Voice: Hey!

They turn to find some of the Nara clan approaching led by Shikaku and Shikamaru.

Kakashi: I figured you guys would take a while to get together.

Shikaku: Well, you guys aren't gonna take Danzo down without the Nara Clan, especially me, Shikaku Nara and my son, Shikamaru.

Danzo: Shouldn't you lazy bums be taking a nap right now?

Shikamaru: Well, you're about to be taking a dirt nap.

The Nara clan backs up Kakashi and the others but are still outnumbered by Danzo's forces, they prepare for battle nonetheless.

Voice: Not so fast you ingrates.

They all turn around to find the Hyuuga clan coming their way led by Hiashi who was dressed in his full ninja attire that no one's seen him in since he became head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Hiashi: The Hyuuga Clan has dissolved their branch practices to kick some ass. No curse seals, no mercy!

The all let out a battle roar as they join the opposition to Danzo. They once again prepare for battle when they hear the sound of dogs barking, they all look to find Kiba, Tsume, and Hana rushing in with other members of the Inuzuka clan and their ninja hounds.

Kiba: Yahoo, bitches! The Inuzuka Clan is here, we can already pick up the scent of the village painted red with Danzo's blood.

Akamaru: Woof! Woof!

They join up with the others against Danzo.

Hiashi: So, it looks like we're in store for some multi-species mayhem.

As they get ready for battle, Naruto's clones disperse.

Itachi: Kakashi!

Kakashi: I see.

Danzo: What now?

Kakashi drops two kunai which causes Naruto and Isamu to appear, they smile at Danzo and drop the kunai they have in their hands. To everyone's surprise, members of the Namikaze clan appear.

Danzo: Them.

Hiashi: We're going to have to hide our women.

Namikaze clansmen: So, this is the Leaf Village?

Naruto: Yeah.

The voice of an old man rings out from behind the Namikaze clan.

Voice: It's been a long time, Danzo.

The clan separates to show Raiden with Keiji.

Danzo: You.


	20. The End of Danzo

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The End of Danzo**

Danzo watches as Raiden approaches. Flashback, the Namikaze Clan was battling with those of Root, in the center of it all was Raiden and Danzo.

Raiden: Why are you doing this?

Danzo: You're too dangerous to have in the Land of Fire, if you're not with the Leaf then you're against the Leaf.

Raiden: Does Hiruzen share your sentiment?

Danzo: Of course not, that pacifistic fool would never agree to what needs to be done for our security. Not to worry, though, he'll soon be joining you.

Raiden: So, he'll dance on your grave with me?

They clash as others battle around them, Danzo matches Raiden at every turn. They stalemate and step back to gather themselves.

Danzo: Personally, I don't see what all the fuss is about with your clan. You haven't shown me anything special.

Raiden smiles at him.

Raiden: Let me check your eyes for you.

Danzo watches him as he disappears, suddenly, Danzo feels incredible pain in his right eye and see nothing but darkness out of it. He looks out his left eye as Raiden stand before him holding his right.

Danzo: What did you do?!

Raiden: That was my new Flying Thunder God Jutsu but I guess you didn't see it, did you?

He cackles and Danzo becomes angered, he launches an attack but Raiden counters it and crushes his leg. End flashback, Raiden looks around at the scenery and back to Danzo.

Raiden: Well, the more things change…

Danzo: …the more they stay the same.

Raiden: You're still up to your old tricks?

Danzo: You know what they say? Sometimes old tricks are the best tricks, so are you here to continue our rivalry?

Raiden: Oh, no, I don't even plan to fight.

Naruto: Yeah, he's merely here as an OBSERVER and to WATCH as things unfold, ya' SEE.

Naruto cackles.

Raiden: There are two here who have an even bigger bone to pick with you than you do with me.

Sasuke and Itachi steps up.

Itachi: He took your eye and you just tried to destroy his clan.

Sasuke: You succeeded in destroying ours, were going to take your life.

Danzo chuckles.

Danzo: It's funny two Uchihas mentioned my eye…

He pulls his bandaged arm out of its covering.

Naruto: He had a fuckin' arm the whole time?

He pulls the bandages off of his eye to reveal a sharingan.

Danzo: …because I really must thank your clan for donating one of theirs.

Naruto: What the fuck, sharingan? Is it going around?

Naruto looks at Kakashi and Danzo, then at Itachi and Sasuke who were making him a little uncomfortable with how close they were standing to him.

Naruto: Hey, you guys don't get so close to me, I don't want to catch your sharingan.

Sasuke: Look, are we going to stand here bullshitting or are we going to get down to business?

Danzo: Well, then, begin.

Both sides, clash and the battle for the Leaf Village begins. Raiden and Keiji remove themselves from the battlefield and take themselves a seat on Hokage Rock, right above Minato's head. They could see that mayhem as the other clans were fighting evenly but the Flashes were running through their enemies.

Keiji: Our clan looks like they could win this on their own.

Raiden: Yes, but you can tell that Iori down there has been slacking on his training. He's letting them get too close.

On the battle field, Sasuke and Itachi were cutting through all of their enemies in search for Danzo.

Sasuke: Do you see him?

Itachi: No.

Suddenly, they see a great number of their allies falling with Danzo in the center of it.

Sasuke: There he is.

Sasuke rushes in but Itachi stops him.

Itachi: Wait, we still don't know what he's capable off, he just defeated all of these shinobi on his own. Answer me this, Danzo. Why does that chakra remind me of Shishui's?

Danzo: Because this is his arm I'm using and it's been of great use to me. Now, it's time for me to end this.

As Danzo speaks to Itachi and Sasuke, a clone of Itachi approaches from behind. He looks over to one of his allies in the battle.

Itachi Clone: Blade.

His ally tosses him the blade and he slices Shishui's arm off of Danzo at the shoulder.

Danzo: Damn it, I did not see that coming.

At that moment, Sasuke launches a chidori at Danzo and stabs him in the heart. Itachi snatches the sharingan out of his head as they let him fall dead. It didn't take long for the Flashes to help the Leaf clans clean up the rest. When the battle was over, Raiden and Keiji flash down to the battlefield to congratulate everyone.

Raiden: I'm glad that we don't have to deal with him any longer.

Raiden looks around at the other clans who fought.

Raiden: Well, Tsume, looking at you now, I'm sorry I wasn't around to see you ten years ago. Though I don't see how your looks have faded.

Tsume: Ha, you're still a charmer aren't you?

Raiden: Shikaku, Hiashi? You're heads of you clans now? I remember when you were just a couple of youngsters starting out.

The three clan heads bow to Raiden.

Hiashi: It's good to see you again, Lord Raiden. I remember how much Hizashi looked to you as a mentor after our father died, this is his son, Neji.

Neji: How are you?

Raiden: I saw you battle, you're one of the most talented young shinobi I've seen in a while. It's good to be back in my homeland, what do you say Keiji, do you think it's time for the Namikaze Clan to return to the Land of Fire?

Keiji: Certainly, I think it's time for Isamu to learn about his roots anyway.

Naruto: Can you do that?

Raiden: Why not?

Naruto: What about the Hostile Village?

Raiden: We were never apart of that village, there was just the mutual respect we had for each other that let us coexist together.

While the clans rebuild the damage done to the village due to the intense battle, Naruto and the others head back to the Sand Village to retrieve their friends. When she returns, Tsunade surprisingly returns to work.

Tsunade: I wanted to get an early jump on my first two orders of business. First, I reinstate Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha as full shinobi of the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Second, I hereby decree the Namikaze clan as allies to the Leaf until such a time that they see fit to become full members of the Village.

Naruto and Hinata had some business of their own to handle. They enter the Hyuuga estate to find Hiashi who was in his study.

Naruto: Hey, you, you're daughter's pregnant.

Hiashi: What?

Naruto cackles as Hiashi chases him through the village and Hinata chases Hiashi.

Hinata: Calm down, we are married.

Hiashi: I don't care.

After a few days, Hiashi was able to come to grips with it and started to look forward to a grandchild.

Hiashi: _I hope it's a boy, raising girls is hard work._

What was really giving Hiashi fits was the way the unmarried women in his clan were so susceptible to the Namikaze men. 

Teenage Namikaze Boy: How about tonight, baby?

Teenage Hyuuga Girl: I don't know if I'm ready.

Teenage Namikaze Boy: Come on, baby, don't be like that.

Teenage Hyuuga Girl: Well, I'll give you my black cherry.

Even his younger daughter, Hanabi wasn't immune. Flashback, Hanabi was walking through the village with her father when a Namikaze man that he knew and his son who was Hanabi's age met each other, as he spoke to the man, Hiashi could see the children talking together.

Namikaze boy: Hi, you're cute. What's your name?

Hanabi blushes intensely and points her fingers together.

Hanabi: I, I, I…

Hiashi: _Not this again._

The village was peaceful until there was an explosion and seven people appeared with in the village. Five men and 1 woman who had all had auburn hair and strange eyes and another woman with black hair that was decorated by an origami flower, they all wore Akatsuki cloaks and Rain Village Forehead protectors with the Rain Symbol scratched off. They were all searching for Naruto.


	21. No More Pain

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**No More Pain**

Naruto was at the Hyuuga Clan Compound meeting with his father in law, they stared at each other for the longest time.

Naruto: What do you want?

Hiashi: Look, you little jackass, you and Hinata are married and I have to accept that.

Naruto: Right.

Hiashi: That means when she becomes head of the clan you will be her husband and I have to accept that.

Naruto: Right again.

Hiashi: The one thing I can't accept is a punk like you having any kind of say so in my clan. So, you are going to straighten up. If I so much as catch you doing anything crass and uncouth, I am going to put you under the village.

Naruto: How 'bout I just leave you alone.

Hiashi: Deal.

They shake hands and smile.

Hiashi: Ah, a grandchild. What are you going to name the child?

Naruto: To be honest, I haven't even thought about it. If it's a boy, I guess I'd choose, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hiruzen, or Teuchi.

Hiashi: What about Hiashi?

Naruto: I don't know, we'll figure that out when the child comes. So, how's it going with changing the clan laws on the branch family?

Hiashi: I'm gathering a lot of support and we're putting it to vote soon.

Naruto: That's good, I…

Naruto senses one of his kunai.

Naruto: Sorry, I gotta go.

He flashes to find Isamu, Itachi, Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Kakashi facing off against seven Akatsuki members.

Naruto: What hell is going on?

Isamu: Apparently, these people are looking for you.

Naruto: Yeah, they're the Akatsuki. They want my tailed beast.

Isamu: Oh, you mean the thing that killed uncle.

Naruto: Yeah.

Isamu: Well, they're not gonna get it.

Naruto: Oh, they're gonna get it all right.

God Path: Naruto Uzumaki, you are Jiraiya-sensei's final student. It is fitting that you'll be the one who helps me bring about peace.

Naruto: Sensei, what are saying?

God Path: Konan and I are Jiraiya-sensei's first students before even your Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi: And you killed him?

God Path: Yes.

Kakashi: Why?

God Path: Peace, all to achieve peace.

Naruto pulls out a scroll and summons his scythe.

Naruto: Look, I don't know if this is peaceful or not but I'm gonna kill you twice and then I'm gonna get serious.

Naruto launches an attack at God Path but he repels him back into his friends who catch him.

Naruto: What the hell was that?

Kakashi: I don't know.

Sasuke: My sharingan wasn't able to read what he did.

God Path: Naruto, this doesn't have to be difficult, just come with us.

Naruto: Fuck off.

Naruto regains his composure and gets back to his feet.

Naruto: What do we know?

Kakashi: The information that Jiraiya was able to send back, their eyes are special.

Naruto: Special?

Kakashi: It's a doujutsu called the Rin'negan, it allows them to share the same field of vision as long as they're looking at the same object.

Sasuke: Itachi, can you tell us anything else about him?

Itachi: No, I've only met him through astral projections.

Konohamaru: So does anyone have any ideas?

Isamu: Let's separate them.

Kakashi: Sounds tricky, we don't know much about these guys.

Naruto: Yeah, but they don't know anything about us either. I got the talky one with the spiky hair, he seems to be the leader. He's the one who killed Jiraiya that most.

Sasuke: How can you kill someone the most?

Naruto: I'm not in the mood.

Naruto points to God Path.

Naruto: Come here.

God Path approaches Naruto, Naruto puts his hand on his shoulder and Flashes out of the Leaf Village.

Naruto: Now no one's going to get in our way.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village. Isamu launches himself at Asura Path and grabs him, he flashes to a canyon.

Isamu: This should be fun.

He takes his swords out and started a battle with Asura Path, he blocks Isamu's sword with his forearms and counters with an attack with his tail that cause Isamu to retreat. Asura Path takes his cloak off and the battle gets serious, every clash could be heard in the neighboring village. 

Young Man: You here that, dad? Sounds like thunder.

Old Man: But there are no clouds.

If there was anyone around, the only thing they could see were blurs except for the occasional stalemate and the rocks falling every time they collided with the canyon walls. Asura Path knocks Isamu back and shoots an arm missile, Isamu barely recovers and deflects it with his swords.

Isamu: Wow, you're going all to pieces on me. How about we end this?

Asura Path just looks at him.

Isamu: I'll take that as a yes.

He charges each sword his chakra elements, one with wind that had a swirl of wind around and the other with fire that was aflame. He launches at Asura Path and tries to stab him with the fire sword but he avoids it, the sword plunges into the canyon wall and the heat was so intense that the rock around it melts. Asura Path puts some distance between he and his opponent to shoot another arm missile that Isamu counter by swinging his wind sword, the wind slice the arm in half.

Isamu: You're tricky but I got the medicine.

Isamu plunges both swords into the ground in an x pattern and a wave of flames heads for Asura Path, he jumps with no way to dodge the attack on the ground which proves to be a fatal mistake. While he was in the air, Isamu flashes under him and place the handles of both sword together and twirl them in the air causing a giant tornado of fire to rise up and burn Asura Path so much that his mechanical parts melt and he fall to the ground.

Isamu: Straight up.

Back in the Village, Itachi and Sasuke led their Paths to the old Uchiha compound. They faced off with them and Sasuke turned to Itachi.

Sasuke: Anytime now.

Itachi cast Amaterasu and instantly destroys their paths. On top of Hokage Rock, Kakashi was just finishing up on sending the head of his Path to another dimension with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi: Well, that was easy.

Konohamaru was having a few problems with Preta Path.

Konohamaru: _This guy absorbed the Rasengan so he must be able to absorb chakra. Well, I guess it's time to get down and dirty with it._

Konohamaru: Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Two clones appear and rushes Preta Path, they tackle him and bring him to the ground and Konohamaru joins in and start to pummel him while the hold him down. Preta Path kicks Konohamaru off of him and destroys the clones, he gets back to his feet and tries to regain his bearings but his attacked again by Konohamaru who pursues him while he staggers away. He knocks him to the ground and pulls out a kunai, Konohamaru sit over Pain and stabs him in the throat.

Konohamaru: That was that.

Outside the Village, God Path and Naruto stand at the ready.

Naruto: _I don't know what the hell he did earlier but here goes._

Naruto charges God Path but is repelled again.

God Path: You should give up, there's no way around the power of the Rin'negan.

He gets back to his feet.

Naruto: Look, I don't need any doujutsu. My fist, my feet…

He smiles at Pain.

Naruto: …and sometimes my teeth have served me pretty well. I'll figure something out.

Naruto attacks again but as soon a God Path put his hand out, he plants his scythe into the ground. He feels whatever force repels him but his grip on the scythe holds him in place, as soon as the force dissipates, he attacks God Path who counters with his chakra blades. He stabs Naruto with one and tries to take control of his mind but is forced out. Naruto attacks but God Path repels him with that.

God Path: What was that?

Naruto cackles.

Naruto: You can't do anything to my mind, no matter what you do? You wanna know why?

God Path: Why?

Naruto: 'Cuz I'm Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki and you'd better believe it!

God Path: Naruto Uzumaki or not, you're coming with me.

Naruto: We'll see. _He didn't do whatever he does while I we were fighting over there for a while. I got it._

Naruto attacks again but God Path repels him again, Naruto flashes behind him cackling. He swings the scythe and beheads God Path.

Naruto: That was for Jiraiya.


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Naruto, Itachi, Isamu, Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Kakashi stood face to face with Nagato and Konan.

Naruto: So, you're the real one, huh?

Nagato: How did you know?

Kakashi: We knew you were transmitting your chakra to each of those bodies, it was just a matter of having the Hyuuga pinpoint the source.

Nagato: Well, you Leaf Shinobi are talented indeed.

Naruto: So, you're Jiraiya's student too?

Nagato: Go ahead, kill me. It won't bring about pe…

Naruto slices Nagato's head off with his scythe as he did God Path, surrounded, Konan prepares for what's to come until Kakashi speaks up.

Kakashi: Wait a minute.

He approaches her and eyes her up and down.

Kakashi: Ooh, she can stay.

Naruto: Well, looks like Kakashi's about to get some.

Sasuke: And she could be of some help since you just killed the only person who could probably tell where to find Madara.

Naruto realizes what he's done.

Naruto: That's what I planned on. _Damn it._

Sasuke: Whatever you gotta tell yourself.

Isamu: Hey, guys. Let's be out.

They head back to the village. Later that night, Konan was standing in the bedroom of Kakashi Hatake looking out of the window at the Leaf Village when Kakashi walks in, she turns to him.

Kakashi: Come here.

She walks over to him and he places his hand on her face.

Kakashi: So beautiful.

He takes her Akatsuki cloak off to reveal a feminine version of the uniform that all Akatsuki members wear under their cloaks that showed off her form, he notices that she was very sexy and had a figure that rivaled Anko's. He discovers her forehead protector tied to her arm, Kakashi takes it off and notices how troubled she seemed by it.

Kakashi: Don't worry, you'll get a better one after tonight.

She takes his vest off and begins to take off his under shirt when he stops her.

Kakashi: My mask is connected to this shirt, you're about to see something no one has seen since I became a shinobi.

She takes off his mask and shirt to reveal his face.

Konan: You're beautiful as well.

They finish undressing each other and he lays her down on the bed, they kiss as he reaches down and enters her which makes her break their kiss for a moan of pleasure. He starts to thrust in her at a slow deliberate pace.

Konan: Yes, do what you want with me. I'm yours.

She starts to shudder as the pleasure shoots through her body like electricity, she starts to scratch his back in an attempt to hold on. The pleasure becomes too much and she finds her long awaited release, her walls tighten around him and he releases as well. The next morning, Kakashi was looking out of the window of his home in the nude when and equally nude Konan embraces him from behind and lays her head on his back.

Kakashi: Good morning.

She starts to pull him back to the bed, later that day, the Leaf 12 were all together to get back used to Sasuke being back in the village. The kunoichi were together talking about Hinata and Sakura's pregnancies.

Ino: I gotta tell ya, I'm jealous of you, Sakura but I couldn't be happier.

Sakura: Thanks.

Tenten: You two, Hinata, you finally bagged your man.

Hinata: Thank you, Tenten.

Tenten: Now, if I could only get Neji to open up.

Hinata: He does like you.

Tenten: Really? How do you know?

Hinata: Well, Neji's easier to read than you think.

Tenten: How so?

Hinata: Whenever your name is brought up around him in a no mission way, he gets quiet.

Tenten: How does that mean he likes me?

Hinata: Because he's trying his hardest not to blush but it's there.

Ino: At least you have a target, I don't know what to do now.

Sakura: How about Choji over there?

Ino: Choji? No.

Sakura: I've got three words for you.

Ino: What?

Sakura: Partial Expansion Jutsu.

Ino takes a second as the thought sets in.

Ino: I think I need to rethink this Choji thing.

They laugh and Choji sneezes.

Naruto: What are you coming down with a cold or something?

Choji: I don't think so.

Kiba: Well, get it together.

Naruto: Hey, they're looking at us over there. What do you think they're talking about?

Sasuke: Probably about how big of a jackass you are.

Naruto: Yeah, douche bag says what.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Exactly. Nice ass bow, by the way.

Neji: Anyway, what was it like with Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Take the creepiest guy you now and multiply him by 2 trillion.

Shikamaru: Yeah, that guy gives me the jaggies.

Lee: I agree, he is not very youthful as well.

While the Leaf 12 was having their reunion, Itachi was having a check-up the hokage.

Tsunade: Well, as far I can tell, the reason your eyesight is deteriorating is because of the amount of chakra that passes through the eye cells when you use the Mangekyo. It's like when you look into the sun or a bright light for too long but instead of the light overloading you eyes, chakra is.

Itachi: Is there anything that can be done? Madara said that he saved his sight by taking his brother's eyes.

Tsunade: Well, until I find a more permanent solution, I'll show you how to store an extra bit of chakra to regenerate them in the same manner I use mine to regenerate my body cells.

Itachi: When do we begin?

Tsunade: Immediately.

Konohamaru was visiting with Raiden as he wanted to hear stories of his grandfather, Hiruzen, in his youth.

Raiden: Did they ever tell you that Hiruzen was as lecherous as Jiraiya?

Konohamaru: Really?

Raiden: Who do you think taught him? I remember when we were younger, my cousin caught him peeping on her.

Konohamaru: What happened?

Raiden: Actually, nothing, she eventually became your grandmother.

Konohamaru: For real?

Raiden: Yeah, you're grandmother was kind of freaky.

Konohamaru: Alright, granddad.

Isamu was on one of the many dates he had lined up that day with some of the Hyuuga girls his age.

Hyuuga Girl: I just love your eyes, they're so intense.

Isamu: Thanks but yours are prettier.

Hyuuga Girl: Yeah, but yours have pupils.

Isamu: But yours are like a calm lake.

She gives up and blushes.

Isamu: _Isamu is gonna fuck until the sun comes up._

Hiashi was passing by Isamu and his date.

Hiashi: I really wish they'd stop defiling our clan.

Tsunade was sitting in her office looking at Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Sasuke.

Tsunade: From the information Kakashi has "extracted" from Konan, we have the location of Madara Uchiha's hideout.

Naruto: When do we leave?

Tsunade: As soon as you're ready.

She dismisses them to get read for the mission and Naruto only has one thing on his mind.

Naruto: _Revenge._


	23. We Can Finally Move On

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**We Can Finally Move On**

Naruto, Isamu, Itachi, Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Sasuke were traveling through a forest in the Land of Waves on the way to Madara's base, they all notice the look of intensity on Naruto's face. Naruto was so on edge that he was struggling to keep the Nine Tailed Fox at bay.

Kakashi: Naruto, I understand that this is your chance at retribution for the person that ruined your life but we're going to need you with a clear mind.

Naruto: Yeah, but he's going to pay.

They continue on until they reach the entrance to a cave.

Naruto: Is this the place?

Kakashi: Yes.

Naruto: Let's go.

They move a boulder blocking the cave and enter in search of their target, inside the cave they encounter the remaining Akatsuki members but Naruto cuts through them all of them quickly. They come to a door and Naruto bursts through it to find Madara standing in front of them.

Naruto: Tobi?

Itachi: That is just an act he uses, that is Madara Uchiha.

Madara: Correction, this was Madara Uchiha.

He tries to leave but Naruto does a new technique that stops him.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha.

Naruto takes out his scroll and summons his scythe.

Naruto: There's no escaping, Madara Uchiha. Today is the day you get what's coming to you.

Madara: How did you stop me?

Naruto: You see, we I figured your jutsu was just a copy of my clan's jutsu.

Isamu: The only problem is that you only copied the basic form of the jutsu.

Naruto: You see, the jutsu has many forms such as we're able to send other people and objects to different points with it or we can change the dimension of the place we're currently located which cancels any space/time jutsu, so you're stuck here, bro. Don't feel bad, though.

He points his scythe at him.

Naruto: 'Cuz you're not going to be here for long.

Naruto tosses Madara a kunai to defend himself and charges at him, they battle it out as the other observe as Naruto demanded.

Naruto: Wind Style: Bloody Breeze!

Madara dodges a rush of air that cut everything in its path to pieces.

Madara: Please, you're a Namikaze. I'm sure they told you how battle between Uchiha and Namikaze usually ends up.

Naruto: Can't blame me for tryin'. Anyway, I heard you're immortal.

Madara: Yeah.

Naruto: Well, I think I've figured out a way around that.

Naruto smiles and pulls out another scroll.

Naruto: Water Summoning Art: Big Tub of Water.

As the name implies, Naruto summons a large tub of water.

Sasuke: What's that for?

Naruto: You'll see.

The battle resumes and Naruto gains the upper hand.

Naruto: Your taijutsu needs work.

Madara: Well, I haven't had to use it in years.

Naruto: Well, you won't have to use it after today. I can guarantee that.

They again resume battle, Naruto uses his scythe and cuts off one of Madara's legs which ends the fight. He grabs him by the hair and drags him towards the tub of water.

Naruto: See, I figured out something. Why not just drown him, right? I kill him and I can make him suffer, it's the best of both worlds.

Naruto takes of his mask and submerges his head in the water, the bubbles rise to the top.

Naruto: Hey, I gotta ask you guys, you don't feel weird watching me kill one of your ancestors?

Sasuke: His hand in killing our clan was murder, pure and simple.

Itachi: With his death, the Uchiha clan can truly begin anew.

Naruto: Oh, okay.

The bubbles finally stop and Naruto sits down next to the tub to relax, a few seconds go by and he starts to laugh.

Sasuke: What's so funny?

Naruto: Don't you get it?

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: We're finally done, we can move on. No more Akatsuki, we can enjoy life again without having to think about these lowlifes.

Sasuke starts to laugh with him.

Sasuke: You're right.

The laugh together as they leave and laugh the whole way back to the Leaf Village. 

Kakashi: That's the sound of relief.

Konohamaru: I don't think I felt that good after I killed Orochimaru.

Itachi: To be fair, there was more to their torment than simply revenge. The heavy burdens on their shoulders have finally been lifted.

They arrive in the village to find Hinata and Sakura waiting on them. Happy, they immediately embrace their women.

Sakura: What's gotten into you two?

Hinata: Why are you so happy?

Naruto: No reason, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat.

Isamu: Let's get some ramen.

Everyone looks at him.

Isamu: What? It's a Namikaze thing.

Hinata: Actually, we've prepared a special get together for your victory.

Naruto: How'd you know we'd win?

She hugs him.

Hinata: 'Cuz you're Naruto Uzumaki.

He hugs her back.

**You'd better believe it.**

**Look out for the sequel, Namikaze and Uchiha: The Next Generation**


End file.
